Dogwood
by cumi-cumi
Summary: Sai baru selesai membasuh tubuhnya kala ia mendengar ketukan penuh urgensi dan sebuah suara familiar. Saat Sai akhirnya menarik pintu, benar saja—itu memang Ino. "Sai! Gawat, sesuatu te—AHHHH! YA TUHAN! KENAPA KAU TIDAK PAKAI BAJU SIH!" /Saiino. Three-shots. Canon./ [penjabaran dari scene-scene Saiino di novel Sakura Hiden] /sorry for the wrong notif, i just edited the chapters.
1. Bagian I

**Disclaimer: **all the characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto

**Warning:** _Canon-setting._ Possible OOC. Typos. SaixIno. dldr.

.

.

* * *

**Dogwood**

* * *

.

.

**Bagian I**

.

.

"S-seperti yang dapat Anda bisa lihat, bahwa data anak-anak yang mengalami gangguan psikologis mengalami penurunan yang lumayan pesat," papar seorang kunoichi medis berambut cokelat yang kini tengah berdiri di seberang meja.

Di tangannya tergenggam sebuah stik kayu dan beberapa lembar dokumen. Sesekali ia akan menghadap ke arah layar proyeksi yang tengah menampilkan sebuah grafik—layar proyeksi itu adalah hasil penemuan teknologi terbaru dari Konoha, omong-omong—dan sesekali juga, ia akan menghadap ke arah audiens yang mendengarkan dengan seksama.

Ino Yamanaka, salah satu audiens disana, yang kebetulan punya hobi mengobservasi hal-hal kecil disekitarnya, tak luput menangkap beberapa gerakan agitasi kunoichi muda yang tengah bernarasi itu. Seperti bagaimana gadis itu menyatukan kedua tangannya, atau sering kedapatan mengusap punggung tangannya yang berkeringat ke permukaan rok yang dikenakannya.

Ino menahan senyuman gemas. _Ah, dia sedang gugup ya._

"Jadi setahun semenjak kita melaunchingkan program ini, bisa dikatakan program kita sukses?" Orang disamping Ino—Sakura selaku direktur _Children Mental's Hospital_—bertanya.

"Y-ya, benar Sakura_-sama_," jawab perempuan muda itu. Kini Ino bisa lebih jelas melihat semu merah muda yang menyapu kedua pipinya, "Ketika terapi dengan sesi sharing tidak berhasil, kami lalu berkoordinasi dengan Rumah Sakit Konoha untuk memberikan resep obat sebagai penanggulangan,"

"Ya, jadi kurasa tidak ada masalah," Ino yang berada tepat di samping Sakura, selaku wakil direktur pun akhirnya angkat bicara, "Walau kupikir sesi _sharing_ harus tetap diprioritaskan lebih dulu. Kalau sesi sharing tidak berhasil, mungkin ada alternatif lain yang bisa dicoba? Kita perlu mendengarkan apa yang sebenarnya mereka rasakan. Usahakan jangan apa-apa langsung diberi obat. Terlalu banyak obat juga tidak baik untuk fisik mereka,"

"Aku setuju," timpal Sakura, yang juga diangguki dan dicatat langsung oleh si kunoichi muda di depan mereka. Mereka lalu terlibat dalam sebuah diskusi seru mengenai alternatif terapi yang bisa diaplikasikan kepada anak-anak, baik anak-anak yang ada di usia masa kanak-kanak awal, maupun masa kanak-kanak akhir. Setengah jam kemudian berlalu begitu cepat, dan Sakura pun telah mengambil konklusi di ujung pertemuan, "Baiklah, kalau begitu sampai disini dulu _meeting _kita di hari ini. Haruka, terima kasih banyak ya atas bantuannya," ucap Sakura diiringi dengan sebuah senyum simpul dan tepuk tangan dari audiens yang secara otomatis mengikuti. Secara resmi, rapat pun ditutup siang itu.

Mereka semua berdiri, saling membungkuk sebelum akhirnya undur diri. Haruka, selaku presentator pun pamit, lagi-lagi wajahnya tampak memerah. Sakura dan Ino pun menjadi yang terakhir untuk pergi.

Begitu memastikan ruang rapat telah terkunci, Sakura dan Ino melangkah bersamaan menyusuri koridor _Children Mental's Health Hospital._ Langkah mereka ringan dan santai. Ino masih membiarkan jas putih yang menjadi seragam mereka membalut tubuhnya, sementara Sakura memilih menentengnya di satu lengan. Sesekali kedua kunoichi cantik itu berbagi canda dan tawa, tak lupa menebar senyum ketika beberapa orang berpapasan dan bertukar sapa.

"Haruka tadi terlihat gugup, bukankah begitu?" Ino bertanya ketika mereka akhirnya berbelok di ujung koridor.

"Mungkin karena dia tidak biasa berdiri di hadapan orang banyak," Sakura mengangkat bahunya tak acuh.

"Kurasa bukan karena itu. Dia gugup karena pahlawan kesayangannya, yaitu Haruno Sakura, ada di depannya~" Ino memainkan alisnya, memberikan Sakura senyum usil. Ino terbahak keras saat dilihatnya pipi Sakura mulai memberkas kemerahan. "Ah Ino, tidak begitu kok,"

Melihat Sakura begini, Ino jadi ingat ketika mereka kecil dulu. Saat Sakura kecil yang pemalu, sangat _insecure,_ dan selalu berlindung di belakang Ino.

Sekarang lihatlah betapa waktu cepat berlalu.

Sakura sekarang sudah berubah. Ia sudah _mekar,_ seperti apa yang selalu diharapkan oleh Ino sejak dulu.

"Kau itu tidak sadar ya kau ini begitu populer, huh? Coba lihat disekitarmu, _Forehead. _Banyak orang yang mengagumi, tahu. Muda, tua, laki-laki hingga wanita," Ino menyatukan kedua tangannya lalu mendesahkan nafas dramatis, sembari mereka menuruni anak tangga demi anak tangga. Satu demi satu untuk menuju pintu keluar, "Aku iri. Aku juga jadi ingin sepertimu deh Sakura-_senpai_~"

"Ino, kau itu berlebihan," Sakura menggerutu, sikunya mencolek abdomen Ino yang terekspos, "Kau itu lebih populer, tahu. Banyak yang mengagumi juga, apalagi para lelaki. Aku pernah mendengar mereka sedang membicarakanmu dan menyebutmu sebagai si cantik tapi mengerikan dari departemen T&I," Sakura terkekeh.

Ino memutar mata, jengah bukan kepalang. "Kutebak kebanyakan dari mereka hanya mengagumiku karena fisik saja, _ck_." lidahnya berdecak, dan ia mengibaskan rambutnya dengan gerakan dramatis. Tak ingin membahas topik yang membuat kesal, Ino pun mengganti subjek pembicaraan. "Oh iya omong-omong, aku senang. Ternyata tujuanmu membangun _Children Mental's Hospital_ benar-benar tercapai. Berkat dirimu, para penduduk pasca perang, terutama anak-anak yang mengalami PTSD, bisa terbantu,"

"Iya, aku juga senang sekali," Sakura tersenyum, menghela nafasnya sambil mendongakan kepala untuk menatap hamparan awan di atas sana. Ia lalu menoleh pada Ino, meraih tangan sahabatnya itu. Sakura lantas mengenggamnya, hingga membuat Ino menghentikan langkahnya di tengah-tengah halaman rumah sakit,

"Ino, ini semua juga berkat dirimu. Jika tidak ada kau, aku tidak yakin klinik kita akan bisa sebesar ini,"

"Hei, tapi ini semua kan idemu, _Forehead._ Aku hanya membantu," Ino mau tak mau pun ikut tersenyum simpul.

Memang benar.

Rumah sakit mental untuk anak-anak ini adalah gagasan Sakura.

Sudah dua tahun berlalu semenjak perang dunia ninja ke IV. Perang yang panjang itu telah merubah dan memberikan dampak kepada semua aspek kehidupan, baik kepada warga biasa maupun para shinobi desa. Menimbulkan kerugian secara materiil, fisik, maupun psikologis.

Dalam waktu dua tahun ini, semua desa yang terkena kerugian perang telah berusaha berbenah. Rekonstruksi banyak dilakukan. Bantuan untuk recovery secara medis juga digalakkan, mengingat banyak juga para penduduk yang terkena dampak fisik luka serius dan harus berakhir cacat permanen. Selain luka fisik yang memang tampak secara kasat mata, Sakura dan Ino berpikir ada _'luka_' lain yang sebenarnya tak boleh dilupakan.

Justru luka itu bisa jadi kunci utama.

_Luka psikologis._

Nyatanya setelah dianamnesis, banyak para shinobi dan penduduk sipil yang mengalami stress akut hingga _post traumatic stress disorder_ pasca perang dunia Shinobi IV. Beberapa diantaranya bahkan termanifestasi menjadi gangguan psikologis yang lain.

Mendengar Sakura mengusulkan kepada para pimpinan dan tetua desa mengenai perlu dibangunnya sebuah institusi khusus penanganan psikologis, Ino jelas ikut senang bukan main. Terlebih ia termasuk yang _expert _di bidang psikologi—mengingat jutsu klan Yamanaka yang dikuasainya menyangkut _mind_ dan _body_.

Sakura yang mengetahui kemampuan sahabatnya itu langsung meminta bantuannya untuk merealisasi rencananya—bahkan mengangkatnya sebagai wakil direktur. Ino tentu langsung mengiyakan tanpa perlu babibu lagi.

Selama 6 bulan mereka meniti rumah sakit ini dari 0, hingga mulai berkembang selayaknya kini. Mereka sudah cukup memiliki banyak pasien dan hampir kesemuanya mulai membaik dengan berbagai macam terapi. Kini mereka tengah mencoba untuk merambah ke luar desa.

Sakura dan Ino, dibantu oleh Kakashi_ sensei_ beserta staff medis yang lain, mulai giat untuk mempromosikan pentingnya program kesehatan mental ke lima negara besar.

Mereka ingin orang-orang mulai memiliki kesadaran bahwa kesehatan mental itu juga tak kalah penting. Terlebih untuk anak-anak. Kalau menurut psikoanalisa, masa kanak-kanak adalah kunci. Dan nantinya akan dapat mempengaruhi perkembangannya di masa depan. Masa kanak-kanak merupakan fondasi penting.

"Pokoknya aku merasa berterima kasih sekali padamu, Ino," Sakura masih mempertahankan senyumnya yang meneduhkan. Ia sengaja memberi remasan kecil di tangan Ino yang ada dalam dekap tangannya, "Bagaimana cara aku berterima kasih padamu?"

"Mudah saja, begitu kau gajian nanti, bayari saja makan _dan shopping-_ku!" Tawar Ino dengan jenaka, sembari menggoyang-goyangkan kedua alisnya— mengundang gelak tawa renyah dari Sakura.

"Dasar kau, _pig!_ Bar-bar sekali! Mau enaknya saja," decak sahabat berambut merah mudanya itu. Namun sedetik kemudian, tawa Sakura memelan, sampai seratus persen benar-benar berhenti. Membuat Ino seketika bertanya-tanya. Ia melihat bagaimana Sakura menyipitkan mata jade-nya ke suatu tempat di belakang punggung Ino.

Belum sempat Ino melongok untuk mengikuti arah pandangnya, tanpa aba-aba, Sakura berseru lantang,

.

_"Sai!"_

_.  
_  
Ino yang mendengar nama itu meluncur bebas dari mulut sang sahabat spontan menegang.

_What the-apa-apaan Sakura ini!_

Ino tentu tak bisa memarahi Sakura hanya karena ia memanggil Sai, ketika Ino bahkan belum siap secara 'lahir batin'. Ia tak menyalahkan Sakura. Ino memang belum memberitahunya mengenai perasaannya pada si pemuda itu. _Well,_ mungkin Sakura sudah menaruh curiga, tapi Ino belum mengkonfirmasi apapun mengenai hal itu.

Yang Sakura tahu sampai saat ini hanya fakta bahwa Ino dan Sai memang jadi lebih dekat belakangan ini. Sakura melihat bagaimana Sai lebih sering terlihat _berkeliaran_ di toko bunga Ino akhir-akhir ini. _Geez._ Bahkan sepertinya semua warga desa juga sudah tahu. Ino pernah tak sengaja mencuri dengar junior-juniornya di Rumah Sakit menyebutnya sebagai _"Pacar Sai-senpai dari ANBU,_"

Tapi sungguh deh, efeknya luar biasa.

Ino kadang kesal pada tubuhnya yang suka bertindak sesuka hati. Jantungnya seakan ditabuh genderang perang kala Ino merasakan chakra familiar itu semakin mendekat. Sampai akhirnya suara lembut itu akhirnya menyapa gendang telinganya,

"Halo,"

Seperti biasa, lelaki itu hanya akan menyapa singkat.

Tapi sekali lagi Ino katakan, efeknya bukan main.

Mendengar suaranya saja sudah berhasil memunculkan reaksi seperti ini, apalagi jika sampai melihat sosoknya. Ino masih menolak berbalik dan memilih memejamkan mata saja. Ia menyempatkan diri untuk menghembuskan nafas terlebih dahulu, baru kemudian ia putuskan untuk akhirnya berbalik dan menghadap_ 'tamu'_ mereka.

Dua bola mata kelam itu sekejap terarah padanya, detik ketika ia membalikan tubuhnya. Sejenak, sebuah koneksi otomatis pun tercipta.

Hitam bertemu biru.

Alhasil, Ino hanya bisa terbisu.

Kepalanya hanya mampu terangguk sebagai bentuk sapaan balik. _Tubuhnya serasa mengkaku dan lidahnya kelu. _

"Kau habis darimana Sai?" tanya Sakura pada anggota setimnya itu, penasaran.

"Aku baru saja selesai menjalankan misi," ujar Sai, tersenyum seperti biasa. Walau memang, senyum itu tak sepalsu dahulu kala. Mungkin senyumnya itu tanpa sadar sudah berubah menjadi _ habit_—kebiasaan. Lalu kini berubah menjadi sebuah persona.

Ino masih tak berkomentar apapun. Ia hanya melihat dalam kebisuan bagaiamana Sai menggulung perkamennya dan meletakannya di _pouch ninja_ yang berada di balik ikat pinggangnya.

_Omong-omong, perasaannya saja atau setiap hari lelaki itu tampak makin menawan saja? Terutama gaya rambutnya yang punya poni lebih panjang membuatnya semakin tampan. **Ugh.**_

_Ya Tuhan Ino, desisnya, Get a grip. Bukan saatnya memikirkan hal 'kotor'!_

"Kalau kalian? Apa yang akan kalian lakukan setelah ini?" Tanya Sai pada mereka berdua, menggulirkan matanya dari Sakura dan Ino secara bergantian. Ino ingin menjawab, tapi sialnya, lidahnya masih agak kelu, jadi Sakura yang ambil alih saja,

"Aku akan menemui Tsunade _shishou,_ beliau ingin membicarakan beberapa hal denganku," ujar Sakura, lalu beralih pada Ino yang masih beku. tentu Sakura tak menyadari. "Ngomong-ngomong setelah ini kau mau kemana, Ino?"

"Ah,"

Ino yang tadi tampak ceria seketika terdiam lagi. Perasaan terpesonanya pada Sai perlahan tersamar oleh perasaan muram durja. Ia termangu dalam kebisuaan untuk beberapa saat, sebelum ia kembali tersenyum. Sakura merasa jika dibandingkan dengan senyum-senyum Ino yang lain, senyum Ino yang _ini _tampak redup.

Ino seperti kehilangan cahayanya, tetapi ia masih tampak begitu tegar.

Ino memang pandai sekali menyembunyikan kesedihan hatinya di balik senyum cantiknya yang selalu ia lemparkan ke seluruh penjuru desa. Sakura merasa kagum, sekaligus sedih akan hal itu.

"Aku akan berziarah ke makam Ayahku. Kau tahu kan ini hari adalah—"

"—tepat dua tahun beliau meninggal," Sakura terhenyak, _ia baru ingat!_ Mata jadenya langsung menatap Ino penuh simpatik, "Kau mau aku temani? Aku bisa pergi bersamamu—"

"Tidak, Sakura," tolak Ino dengan halus, "Kau kan sudah ada janji dengan Tsunade-sama,"

"Aku bisa menggantinya, Shisou pasti tak keberatan—"

"Sungguh Sakura," potong Ino, kini gantian memberikan remasan menenangkan di tangan sahabatnya, "aku tidak apa-apa pergi sendiri. Aku sudah terbiasa kok,"

Sakura masih tak menyukai ini. Ia tahu Ino sebenarnya butuh teman. Tentu hari ini ini adalah salah satu hari tersulit dalam hidupnya. Sebanyak apapun Ino mengelak, Sakura tahu jelas ia butuh _seseorang. _

_Sakura tak mau Ino sendirian._

Berbekal dari itu, maka Sakura pun mengerling pada Sai yang masih mengamati mereka berdua dalam diam—sebenarnya pandangannya lebih terpaku pada Ino sih. Ia seolah tak berkedip menatap sahabatnya itu._ Huh, kenapa begitu ya? _

"Sai," panggil Sakura, yang seketika ditanggapi pemuda itu dengan mengangkat alis penuh tanda tanya, "Bisakah kau menemani Ino pergi berziarah?"

"Sakura—" sela Ino yang ingin memprotes, namun diabaikan Sakura.

"Kau luang kan, Sai?"

"Ya," Sai merespon kilat dengan kepala terangguk. Ia lantas menoleh pada Ino yang tampak gelagapan, "Aku bisa kok menemanimu, kau mau?"

Ino membuka mulutnya, lalu berakhir mengatupkannya lagi—begitu terus selama beberapa detik. Ia baru benar-benar bisa merespon setelah ia menguasai dirinya dengan mengambil nafas sebentar, "Sai, sungguh," ucapnya penuh keyakinan, mencoba untuk memberikan senyuman menenangkan, "Kau tidak perlu melakukan itu," ujarnya pada Sai.

Ino buru-buru membalik badan untuk menghadap Sakura dan menghadiahinya sebuah delikan, "Sakura terlalu berlebihan. Lagipula Sakura, Sai pasti punya agenda sendiri. Ia pasti saat ini akan melapor ke kantor Hokage. Kau tidak bisa menyuruh-nyuruhnya sesukamu—"

"Aku tidak keberatan menemanimu," sela Sai sebelum Ino sempat menyelesaikan omelannya pada si gadis berambut merah muda. Ucapan Sai barusan membuat Ino menelan mentah-mentah semua perkataannya. Terlebih ketika dia mengatakan—

"Aku suka bersamamu," dengan polosnya, diiringi oleh seulas senyum tanpa beban.

Ino sekarang hanya bisa memandangi Sai dengan mata yang mengerjap, linglung.

Sakura yang mengamati interaksi menggelikan dua manusia itu hanya bisa menyeringai._ Ah, dia mengerti. _

"Apa—"

Sai mengangguk, "Tidak apa-apa. Lagipula, laporan misiku kepada Rokudaime tidak urgent. AKu bisa melakukannya setelah aku menemanimu dari pemakaman,"

Sakura yang masih menyeringai mengamati interaksi dua insan itu pun tergerak. Ia lantas menyenggol bahu Ino, berbisik, "Sudah tidak apa-apa. Sai mau juga kan," ia mengedipkan matanya, sengaja ingin menggoda sahabatnya. "Aku akan lebih tenang kalau ada yang menemanimu, Ino. Aku tahu kau sebenarnya paling benci sendiri di hari seperti ini. Aku tahu kau biasanya pergi bersama Shikamaru dan Chouji tapi mereka sama-sama ada tugas diplomasi. Sekarang ada Sai yang mau menemanimu,"

Sakura beralih mencengkram bahu Ino dan menepuk-nepuknya. Sorotnya yang tadinya tampak jahil kini berubah serius. "Kau sudah sering membantu kami, Ino. Biarkan kami sekali kali berbalas budi,"

Sakura tersenyum simpul. Berharap Ino akhirnya akan luluh.

Terdorong oleh ucapan Sakura dan senyuman Sai yang masih betah terukir disana, Ino akhirnya mengangkat bendera putih. Ia menyerah, berakhir hanya bisa mengiyakan saja.

Sakura lantas berpamitan kepada dua orang temannya itu. Ia sempatkan diri memeluk Ino erat-erat, sebelum kemudian pergi ke arah berlawanan dengan melambaikan tangan. Suaranya yang menggelegar kala ia berseru_, "Sai, tolong jaga Ino!"_

"Aku bisa jaga diriku sendiri, Sakura!" balas Ino tak mau kalah, tapi Sakura—dengan kurang ajarnya—mengabaikannya.

"Maaf ya Sai, kau jadi repot," Ino mengerling pada Sai di sampingnya, satu tangannya bergerak untuk menyelipkan helaian rambutnya yang terjatuh. Ia tampak gugup bukan main karena hanya tinggal mereka berdua disini, "Kalau misalnya kau bosan di pemakaman, kau bisa meninggalkanku kok—"

"Aku tidak akan bosan," tanggap Sai cepat. Nadanya begitu yakin, tanpa secerca pun keraguan, "Memangnya aku pernah bosan ketika ada di dekatmu?"

Ino hanya bisa mengerjap linglung untuk kedua kalinya di hari itu_. H-hah? Apa maksudnya itu?_

"Ayo, Nona Cantik," ajak Sai ringan dengan tangan direntangkan, membentuk sebuah gestur mempersilahkan. Ino berusaha sekuat tenaga mengabaikan panas yang hendak menjalar ke pipi karena panggilan Sai barusan. "keburu hujan karena langit sudah mulai menggelap,"

"Ah! Kau benar! Kalau begitu ayo, tapi aku akan mengambil buket bunga dari rumah dulu ya!"

"Baik, Nona Cantik,"

"S-sai, berhentilah memanggilku begitu—"

"Tapi di buku bilang, wanita suka dipuji,"

"Ya tapi aku tidak mau!"

"Oke, Nona Can—"

_"Sai!"_

_._

* * *

**ooOOoo**

.

Hamparan langit yang memayungi dua insan berbeda gender di area pemakaman hari itu terlihat lebih gelap dari biasanya.

Langit berubah kelam. Sekelam pemakaman dan segala kesedihan yang meliputinya. Langit pagi yang tadinya cerah kini berangsur menghitam menjelma laksana cendawan raksasa.

Angin mulai berhembus, merasuk menggerogoti tulang dan menerbangkan helaian poni rambut sang gadis yang tengah tertunduk, bersama dengan seorang lelaki juga tengah berlutut di belakangnya. Mereka sama sama terdiam, membiarkan keheningan ini menyapa.

Tak satu kedip pun sorot mata sang gadis yang muram berpindah dari potret seorang lelaki baya yang tengah tersenyum jenaka di hadapan. Dengan bahunya yang tegap, rahang tegas, dan postur yang tampak begitu berwibawa. Potret itu disandarkan pada sebuah batu nisan tinggi bertuliskan aksara Inoichi Yamanaka. Setelah memberikan hormat dan doanya kepada mendiang Paman Shikaku dan beberapa pahlawan gugur yang lain, Ino memilih untuk menghabiskan sisa waktunya di depan makam sang Ayah.

Gadis yang berbagi marga dengannya—sang putri kebanggaan dan pewaris satu-satunya, mengulas senyum pedih. Senyum yang penuh dengan rasa rindu, nostalgia, kebanggaan, sepi, dan haru—semua bercampur jadi satu. Sudah 2 tahun telat semenjak Ayahnya gugur dalam Perang Dunia Ninja. Tapi kesedihan itu masih sama. Terkadang bahkan terasa lebih besar, berat, dan terlalu menyesakan untuk diingat.

.

_Ino rindu Tou-san._

_._

Ino rindu senyumnya, kejahilannya—bahkan amarahnya. Ia rela menukar apapun untuk mendapatkan itu kembali.

Waktu-waktu berharga yang kini tak bisa diulang lagi.

.

_Ino sangat rindu._

_._

Rindu sekali sampai kadang-kadang rasanya dia ingin sekali menyusul _Tou-san_ disana.

Ino tahu, pemikirannya itu salah.

Ayahnya sudah bahagia di alam sana. Ia yakin Ayahnya tengah tersenyum saat ini. Mungkin tengah berbagi gurauan tak lucu dan menggosipkan Ino Shika Cho bersama Asuma-sensei, bermain Shogi dengan Shikaku-_jii san_, atau mungkin berbagi senyum dengan pahlawan perang yang telah gugur lainnya.

Ino harus bangga. Ayahnya adalah seorang pahlawan perang. Rela mengorbankan dirinya untuk kedamaian dunia dan desa. Menjaga tekad api untuk generasi selanjutnya.

Ino tahu dia harus melanjutkan mimpi Ayahnya dan menjaga tekad api itu tetap ada.

_Tousan..._

_Ino berjanji akan menjaga Kaa-san. Menjadi penyokong Shikamaru dan Chouji. Menjadi penerus legasi Ino Shika Cho. Menjadi pemimpin klan Yamanaka dan meneruskan jasa Ayahnya di departemen T&I._

.

Tapi tetap saja. _Rindu tetaplah rindu._

_._

Setetes air mata itu pun lolos. Mengalir begitu saja dan menyatu bersama bulir-bulir hujan yang mulai perlahan jatuh, satu demi satu.

Ino membiarkan tetesan dari angkasa kelam di atas sana hadir membersamai air matanya yang turun, membawa kesedihan dan kerinduan yang menyesakan dada.

Ino menangis dengan hujan, membiarkan tetes demi tetes air matanya membersamai rintik hujan yang jatuk tak beraturan. Sampai tiba-tiba sesuatu memayunginya, melindunginya dari hamparan hujan yang menerjang—

Ino mendongak. Disambut oleh sebuah senyuman dengan mata yang hampir menyipit tenggelam.

Payung yang memayungi mereka kini adalah hasil dari choju giga. Jutsu unik yang mampu membuat sebuah gambar polos menjelma menjadi makhluk hidup atau senjata. Sekarang jutsu itu berubah menjadi sebuah hewan kelelawar dengan sayap yang terpapar terbuka, sehingga mereka berdua lolos dari terjangan tanpa ampun sang hujan.

.

"Kau terlihat menyedihkan,"

.

Ya, benar. _Itu Sai._

_Siapa lagi yang berani bicara blak-blakan dengan polosnya seperti itu, kalau bukan Sai? _

Ino menghela nafas, sama sekali tak merasa gondok atau sedih dikatai begitu. Dia sudah mulai terbiasa, lagipula.

Ino sendiri yang meminta Sai untuk selalu berkata jujur padanya. Semenjak Ino dan Sai dekat setelah misi penyelamatan Sai dari genjutsu musuh di _Land of Silence,_ Ino membuat Sai berjanji bahwa dalam hubungan pertemanan mereka, tidak akan ada yang namanya kebohongan.

Ino sudah kesal setengah mati saat tahu kalau Sai mengatainya Nona Cantik, 3 tahun yang lalu di Yakiniku Q, hanya semata-mata takut terkena bogem mentah untuk kedua kalinya.

Dia mengatakan apa yang sebaliknya ingin ia katakan.

Yang itu artinya—dia menyebut Ino jelek?!

_Helloooo. Ino Yamanaka dikatai jelek? Yang benar saja!_

Ino ngambek bukan main. Ia ngambek seminggu penuh.

Ia malu dan merutuki dirinya sendiri yang terhanyut dalam delusi.

Dulu ia pikir Sai memang benar-benar terkesima padanya pada pandangan pertama, tapi ternyata._.. hahhh. Semua terlalu indah untuk jadi nyata._

.

Tetapi ia ingat , lelaki itu memanggilnya Nona Cantik lagi saat ia berterima kasih pada Ino karena sudah menyelamatkannya di Land of Silence.

.

_"Terima kasih, Nona Cantik..." _

_.  
_  
Ino ingat setiap detail kejadiannya. Ia bahkan mengingat dengan jelas, detik demi detik di _Land of Silenc_e. Bagaimana Sai terbelenggu dalam genjutsu. Bagaimana pria itu menangis pilu.

Bagaimana tanpa sadar tangan mereka bergerak sendiri, mencari kehangatan dan berakhir dalam dekap satu sama lain.

Ino tidak bisa memastikan apakah lelaki itu benar-benar jujur atau tidak saat ia menyebutnya sebagai _Nona Cantik._

Saat Ino menanyakan padanya, Sai berkata bahwa ia memang mengatakan apa yang benar-benar ia pikirkan. Ia sekarang berusaha untuk selalu jujur pada Ino— "_Kau memang cantik kok._ Ya w_alau kau itu galak—secara ideal, kau punya proporsi wajah yang bagus,"_ ketika mendengarnya, Ino langsung mendelik dan bersiap membuat perhitungan padanya. Sai sama saja dengan lelaki lain yang mengagumi fisiknya semata, tapi Sai niscaya bicara—

"M_omen dimana kau terlihat sangat cantik itu adalah ketika kau tersenyum. Benar benar tersenyum, bukan senyum palsu atau senyum paksa yang kadang kau perlihatkan ketika kau sedih,"_ Ino ingat ia langsung terdiam seribu bahasa setelah itu,

.

"_Kau terlihat cantik sampai aku ingin sekali menggambarmu saat itu juga,"_

_.  
_  
Sai mengatakannya dengan ekspresi dan wajah yang sama-sama datarnya.

.

Sama sekali tak sadar ia nyaris membuat pewaris klan Yamanaka itu jantungan— saking kuatnya jantungnya menghentak.

.

Ino perlahan mulai percaya bahwa Sai memang mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Sorot matanya terlalu tegas untuk menjadi sebuah kebohongan belaka.

Hatinya mengatakan iya. tapi logikanya mengatakan tidak. Ia masih menolak. ia memilih untuk _denial _saja.

Dia takut dia terlalu tinggi berharap.

Ia masih takut, ia akan jatuh terlalu dalam dan hanya berakhir dalam kubang rasa kecewa.

.

Ino akhirnya kembali ke realita, dan menyadari bahwa Sai masih memegang payung, berusaha melindungi mereka dari terpaan air hujan yang melanda. Ino sejenak sadar, mereka tengah berbagi payung berdua sekarang.

Berbagi satu payung dengan seorang pemuda menurut Ino masih terlalu personal. Dengan posisi dekat seperti ini, ia bahkan bisa mencium aroma musky dan tinta yang menguar, bercampur jadi satu di udara. Aroma itu berhasil membuai Ino dalam adiksi menyenangkan.

Sedangkan pikiran Ino sudah kalang kabut kesana kemari, ia yakin pemuda itu pasti tak terlalu memusingkan hal-hal seperti ini lebih jauh.

Itu yang kadang membuat Ino uring-uringan sendiri. Sai itu terlalu tidak peka. Hal-hal seperti ini, yang Ino anggap sebagai hal yang istimewa, mungkin hanya sekedar angin lalu baginya.

Ino tersentak dari angannya kala Sai merogoh sebuah sapu tangan dari sakunya, kemudian mengulurkannya untuknya, "Ini. Untuk menghapus air matamu,"

"Terima kasih," Ino menerima sapu tangan itu dan menyapunya ke bagian sudut-sudut matanya yang basah. Ia sadar jika maskaranya sudah mulai sedikit luntur karena tangisannya barusan. Tapi siapa peduli. Ino sedang bersedih, dan toh, ia juga tak masalah meski Sai melihatnya begini.

Ini adalah alasan kenapa Ino bisa jatuh cinta kepada lelaki itu.

Ino merasa bahwa Sai membuatnya lebih mudah untuk jadi dirinya sendiri. Ia bukan tipe laki-laki hanya peduli pada sekedar penampilan dan fisiknya. Dia berbeda dengan yang lainnya.

_Mencintainya... terasa begitu natural._

"Kau mau kupeluk juga setelah ini?"

Ino nyaris saja mencolok matanya dengan sapu tangan mendengar pertanyaan Sai barusan.

_"HAH?"_

"Peluk," beo Sai, "Seperti yang dikatakan di buku. Jika ada orang yang bersedih, sebagai teman yang baik, kita harus menenangkannya dan memberikan perasaan nyaman dan aman, salah satunya dengan pelukan. Kau mau kupel—"

"Tidak, Sai," Ino menggeleng buru-buru. Ia mengembalikan sapu tangan itu pada pemiliknya dengan segera, "Tidak, terimakasih. Aku baik-baik saja,"

"Baiklah," angguk Sai, lalu menyimpan sapu tangan itu di tempat semula. "Jadi kau akan pulang setelah ini?"

"Ya,"

"Aku akan mengantarmu,"

"Eh? Tidak perlu," ujar Ino, lagi-lagi menggelengkan kepalanya, "Bukankah kau bilang kau harus melapor kepada Hokage mengenai misimu?"

"Kantor Hokage kan tidak terlalu jauh dari rumahmu, sekalian saja," timpal Sai dengan nada ringan, sama sekali tak melihat ada masalah dengan keputusan ini, "Lagipula Sakura memintaku untuk menjagamu, maka aku juga harus memastikanmu pulang ke rumah dalam keadaan baik juga,"

"Sai," Ino menepuk kepalanya, sedikit menggeram, "Tapi kau itu temanku, bukan bodyguard-ku. Kau bebas untuk melakukan apa yang kau mau, jangan hanya karena menuruti perintah Sakura,"

Lelaki itu taat sekali pada perintah dan aturan, Ino tak habis pikir.

Mungkin ini sudah mengakar dalam dirinya. Sebagai manifestasi didikan Danzo yang ekstrim dan otoriter— sering memaksa Sai untuk selalu menuruti komandonya.

Ino yang telah lama belajar psikologi manusia tentu memahami pengkondisian perilaku seperti itu tentu akan membawa dampak. Dan apa yang terjadi pada Sai di masa lalu tentu membawa pengaruh hingga di fase dewasa awal ini.

Ino tidak tahu bagaimana persisnya, tapi dari yang ia lihat dari memori Sai saat terjebak di genjutsu,_ itu mengerikan._

Tak ada anak-anak manapun yang berhak mendapatkan penyiksaan penghilangan emosi seperti itu. Ino tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana Sai bisa melewati itu semua.

Bagaimana ia, yang pasti saat itu masihlah anak kecil biasa, yatim piatu, _sendirian_—dipaksa oleh Danzo untuk menjalani pelatihan-pelatihan kejam demi menjadi seorang tentara bawah tanah. Tentara yang tak punya emosi. Manusia yang diubah jadi sekedar senjata.

Seorang ANBU Ne. _Root.  
_  
Ino bertanya-tanya, _jika Ayahnya masih hidup, apakah ia akan menyukai Sai?_

Dan seandainya saja Inoichi masih hidup, Ayahnya pasti tak akan membiarkan orang-orang seperti Sai tenggelam dalam emosi negatif mereka. Ayahnya pasti akan menolong mereka, sama seperti apa yang ingin ia lakukan.

Ino berharap dari atas sana, Ayahnya sedang tersenyum bangga padanya saat ini.

Ino berjanji akan membantu Sai menemukan kembali emosinya yang terpendam dalam-dalam—ia juga merasa berterima kasih karena _Children's Mental Hospital_ sekarang telah ada. Rumah sakit itu bisa membantu anak-anak dengan masa lalu kelam seperti Sai.

.

_Aku... aku sungguh ingin menolongnya._

_._

"Aku juga mau kok, Ino," sela Sai, berhasil menariknya dari fantasinya, "Bukan hanya semata-mata menuruti perintah Sakura. Aku bersedia mengantarmu pulang,"

"Baiklah," Ino terpaksa mengalah, tak ingin berdebat lebih lama.

Dan disinilah mereka berdua, berjalan menyusuri jalanan. Menembus kepungan hujan yang tak terlalu deras, hanya bermodalkan payung choju giga Sai sebagai tameng. Sampai akhirnya mereka tiba di destinasi, toko bunga Yamanaka. Ino membuka pintu dengan kunci yang ia bawa, lalu berbalik pada Sai yang masih menenteng payung kelelawarnya, "Kau tak mau masuk dulu? Aku bisa membuatkanmu teh—"

"Tidak perlu. Lagipula aku tidak suka teh—"

"Kau ini memang tidak bisa diajak basa-basi," Ino mendengus, geli. "Aku bisa buatkan yang lain,"

"Tidak, terima kasih, Nona Can—Ino. Kurasa aku akan langsung ke menara Hokage saja untuk menyampaikan hasil misiku,"

"Oh oke, baiklah," Ino mengangguk, sedikit membungkuk setelahnya, "Terima kasih ya sudah menemaniku. Aku benar-benar menghargainya,"

Sai juga hanya mengangguk, singkat. "Sama-sama," katanya, "Aku pergi dul—"

"Eh sebentar, aku mau memberimu sesuatu," Ino tanpa pikir panjang menarik lelaki itu secara paksa ke dalam toko bunganya. Sai tampak kaget, namun ia memilih tak berkomentar apapun jua. Sang gadis berlari-lari kecil untuk menghampiri etalase bunga-bunga jualannya yang terletak di paling utara. Ia hendak meraih bunga _dogwood—_tetapi sebelum tangannya sempat menyentuh kelopaknya barang seinci saja, Ino keburu menarik tangannya lagi.

Tangan yang semula terbuka itu perlahan mengepal, sembari Ino gigiti kecil bibirnya—perasaan ragu itu muncul begitu saja.

_Apa ini saat yang tepat? Haruskah sekarang? Atau lebih baik kapan kapan saja?_

Setelah perang batin selama melewati beberapa detik, ia pun memutuskan untuk mengurungkan niat.

Sepertinya belum saatnya untuk memberinya bunga _dogwood. _

_Untuk sekarang... untuk sekarang, kurasa aku cukup memberinya Hydrangea ungu saja. _

Ino mengambil beberapa tangkai _Hydrangea_ dan membungkusnya menjadi sebuat buket yang cantik. Ia kembali mendekati Sai dan mempersembahkan bunga itu untuknya. Saat Sai hendak mengulurukan tangan untuk menerima, Ino lebih dulu menariknya duluan dengan lidah terjulur, menantang.

"Coba tebak dulu bunga apa ini," Ino memberi perintah.

Sai tampak berpikir sejenak, mengamati buket bunga di genggaman Ino dengan seksama, "_Hydrangea?"_

"Apa artinya..."

"Sebentar," Sai meletakan tangan di dagu, mengetuk-ngetuknya kemudian. Itu adalah pose ciri khas saat ia tengah berpikir keras. "Persahabatan? Eum... ah, aku ingat. _Artinya 'terima kasih sudah mau mengerti aku'?"  
_  
"Ya kau benar!" Ino bersorak heboh, "Karena kau benar, maka buket bunga ini untukmu—"

"Tapi bukannya sedari tadi kau memang ingin memberiku ini—"

"_Hush_, Sai! Kau ini berisik!"

"Kau lebih berisik—"

"_HUSH_!"

Sebenarnya ini sudah jadi semacam 'permainan kecil' mereka. Sai yang sedang ingin belajar mengidentikasi emosi dibantu oleh Ino. Salah satunya adalah dengan mempelajari bahasa bunga.

Bunga memiliki artinya sendiri-sendiri. Dan Ino percaya, mereka bisa _'bicara_'. _Ketika kita tak mampu meluapkannya lewat kata, maka biarkanlah hatimu berbicara melalui kelopak bunga._

Ino membuat permainan kecil dimana ia akan mengajari Sai mengenai arti bunga. Lalu Ino akan menunjukan kepada pemuda itu beberapa tangkai dan memintanya untuk menebaknya. Ketika Sai benar dalam menebak, maka Ino akan memberinya _reward _apapun yang ia inginkan.

Selama ini, Sai telah banyak menjawab dengan benar. Harus Ino akui, Sai punya daya ingat yang kuat juga. Dan saat Sai menang pun, ia tak pernah meminta aneh-aneh. Ia hanya sebatas meminta _reward_ untuk diijinkan menggambar di toko bunganya, atau meminta ijin untuk menggambar Ino. Hanya itu saja.

Ngomong-ngomong soal menggambar, entah kenapa, Ino selalu melihatnya mewarnai gambarnya hanya dengan warna hitam putih—monoton, dan tak pernah ada warna lain. Saat ditanya kenapa, Sai berkata bahwa _"Ia buruk dalam mewarnai. Dan ia juga belum menemukan dorongan untuk kenapa ia harus repot-repot mewarnai lukisannya"_

Entah dorongan apa yang dimaksud, mungkin hanya para seniman yang tahu.

Terkadang permainan mereka juga mencakup dimana Ino meminta Sai untuk memilih manakah dari sekian bunga yang mampu menggambarkan perasaannya di hari-hari itu. Misalnya bunga matahari ketika ia merasa bahagia, Tulip ketika ia merasa bersemangat, Anyelir untuk kekecewaan, Marigold ketika ia merasa sedih, Petunia untuk menggambarkan amarah, dan masih banyak lagi. Meskipun sederhana dan mungkin tak berarti signifikan, tapi Ino berharap hal sederhana seperti ini bisa membantu Sai.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Terima kasih, Ino," pamit sang _ninja artist_ itu dengan sebuah senyum kecil. Senyumnya tipis, tapi bagi Ino itu sangat berarti. Karena jenis senyum Sai yang satu ini adalah senyuman yang tulus, bukan senyuman yang biasa ia tunjukan ke orang-orang. Menghabiskan waktu bersamanya membuat Ino mulai suka mengamati dan hafal akan kebiasaan pemuda itu.

"Tidak, justru aku yang merasa berterima kasih," gadis jelita itu mencoba mengukir senyum, walau masih terasa agak berat karena kesedihan yang masih membebani relung sanubarinya. Tapi tak apa. _Ada Sai disini dan semua pasti baik-baik saja.  
_  
Sai masih mempertahankan senyumnya kala ia akhirnya benar-benar pamit. Memutar tubuh dan mulai pergi meninggalkan toko bunga itu untuk menuju ke tempat dimana guru Kakashi tengah duduk di singgasananya.

.

Meninggalkan Ino yang hanya mampu memandangi punggungnya dalam diam, hingga ia menghilang ditelan kepungan hujan.

.

* * *

**ooOOoo**

.  
Cuaca hari itu tampak bersahabat dan tak ada arang melintang selama Ino dan Sakura melakukan perjalanan menuju Suna untuk mesosialisasikan pentingnya kesehatan mental dan memperkenalkan _Children Mental's Health Hospital. _Dukungan dari Suna akan sangat membantu mereka, baik dari segi _support _maupun materiil jika mereka berkenan untuk diajak berkolaborasi.

Dengan pakaian misi mereka seperti biasa—yang berbeda kali ini adalah tatanan rambut Ino, karena daripada membiarkannya tergerai, Ino memutuskan untuk mengucir rambut panjangnya menjadi kucir kuda—dua kunoichi cantik itu menapak dari satu dahan ke dahan yang lain, melewati hutan belantara menuju desa Suna.

Mereka berlari dalam kecepatan normal, bahkan sesekali mereka masih bisa menyempatkan diri untuk bertukar gosip dan tawa. Tak ada urgensi sama sekali, karena mereka saat ini bukan dalam sebuah misi gawat dan berbahaya.

Mereka baru saja sampai pada topik rumor pacaran antara Shikamaru-Temari dan Chouji-Karui tatkala mereka harus menyebrangi sungai yang membelah hutan belantara itu. Ino masih terlihat asyik membagi cerita pada Sakura mengenai kisah romansa dua sahabat laki-lakinya yang 'tidak romantis'.

Meski belum dikonfirmasi oleh pihak-pihak yang terlibat, Ino sudah membuat asumsi jika kedua lelaki itu pasti sudah menjalin hubungan. Ia bahagia untuk mereka berdua. Ia juga bangga pada sahabat lelakinya akhirnya mereka mulai sadar diri dan mendapatkan pasangan hidup yang mereka inginkan.

Tak disangka, Shikamaru yang dulunya tak ingin punya istri yang galak dan _'merepotkan',_ kini menjatuhkan pilihannya pada Temari, sedangkan Chouji yang ia pikir tak akan pernah mencintai sesuatu lebih dari makanan, kini justru dekat dengan si Karui yang kata Chouji tak bisa masak, blak-blakan, dan implusif.

Mereka dan pasangannya masing-masing memang sangat bertolak belakang. _Tapi kalau sudah jodoh, mau bagaimana lagi kan? _Lagipula dua orang dengan kepribadian berbeda menurut Ino justru akan bisa saling melengkapi, asal mereka tidak terlalu ekstrimis. Mau saling mengerti dan toleransi. Ibaratnya seperti sebuah Yin dan Yang.

_Seperti dia dan Sai. Mungkinkah... mungkinkah mereka juga bisa berakhir seperti Shikamaru dan Temari? Atau Chouji dan Karui? _

"Lalu kau sendiri bagaimana Ino?"

"Eh?" Ino jadi agak kaget karena tiba-tiba terjadi pergeseran subjek pembicaraan dari kehidupan romansa teman-temannya menjadi ke dirinya sendiri. Ino kena batunya. Ia menghindari tatapan penasaran Sakura dengan mengalihkan wajah. Sembari masih berkonsentrasi untuk tetap mengontrol chakra di kaki mereka selagi mereka melompati dahan demi lahan. Ino menggigit bibir, merutuki suhu wajahnya yang langsung bereaksi. Tiba-tiba saja berubah menjadi agak hangat karena aliran darah yang berlomba berakselerasi.

"_Well_," mulai Ino. Ia berdehem sekali untuk membersihkan tenggorokannya yang agak kering karena tenggelam dalam gugupnya, "_Well,_ sebenarnya ada s-seseorang sih,"

"HA?" Sakura tampak kaget, tapi rasa terkejutnya langsung terganti oleh rasa kesal. Sakura sudah terlihat siap untuk mengomel, raut wajahnya seolah tengah ingin menuntut penjelasan lebih pada Ino, "Tunggu! Kau punya pacar? Astaga kau punya pacar, tapi tidak memberitahuku!"

"Kalem, _Forehead,"_ Ino memutar bola matanya yang hampir serupa birunya lautan lepas, "Seseorang yang kumaksud ini adalah orang yang kusukai. Dia belum jadi pacar—m-maksudku, _dia bukan pacarku,_ aku—"

"Wow," Sakura tanpa sadar bergerak mendekat pada Ino. Jiwa rumpinya langsung terpercik tak terelakan, "Beritahu siapa orang itu," _ya walau jujur saja, Sakura sebenarnya punya bayangan jelas siapa dia gerangan._

"Kau itu terlalu penasaran, _Forehead,"_ ejek Ino, menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Ayolah, beri aku _hint. Sedikiiiit_ saja," pinta sang sahabat dengan memelas.

"_Hint_ ya?" Masih dengan menghadap ke depan, Ino mencoba mencari apa kira kira yang bisa dijadikan _hint_ seperti yang Sakura minta. Ino 'khawatir' Sakura bisa menebaknya sekali jadi. Apalagi orang yang ia maksud kan dekat dengan Sakura juga.

Berusaha menetralkan panas yang perlahan mulai terkumpul di pipi, Ino bergumam—suaranya begitu kecil hingga nyaris serupa bisikan, "Eum, dia... _eum... _dia adalah seseorang yang pandai menggambar?" ujar Ino, agak ragu-ragu.

"Oh," respon Sakura begitu saja.

Singkat, padat, dan jelas.

Ino yang mendengar respon pendek itu hanya dibuat mengerjap. _Oke, itu diluar dugaan._ Ia pikir Sakura akan heboh sendiri, "Apa maksudmu, _oh_?"

"Ya, _oh_. Aku tidak kaget," ungkap kunoichi medic berambut gulali itu dengan santai, "Aku ingin membuatmu mengakuinya saja bahwa kau memang suka Sai~" timpalnya lagi dengan nada menggoda, yang membuat Ino gelagapan antara malu dan kesal, "Lagipula ya_, pig_. Itu tidak mengagetkan sama sekali. Kalian kan memang dekat akhir-akhir ini. Semua teman-teman dan junior kita mulai membicarakan kedekatan kalian lho, asal kau tahu,"

"Benarkah? Tapi sebenarnya kami tidak sedekat itu kok," Ino menggumam. Jika diperhatikan lebih dekat, pancaran irisnya yang sebiru lautan terlihat berubah sedikit meredup. Air mukanya memuram durja. Namun karena tak ingin terlalu terang-terangan menunjukan perubahan _mood-_nya, Ino sengaja mempercepat pijakannya dari satu dahan ke dahan lain. Ia menelok sejenak kepada Sakura di sampingnya, berkata dengan nada yang dibuat senetral mungkin. "aku belum sedekat itu dengannya. Ia belum banyak membuka diri padaku. Masih banyak hal yang belum aku ketahui dari Sai. Ia masih sangat misterius, dan..." Hembus nafas itu menyertai, terdengar berat dan terbebani,

.

"... dan terkadang aku merasa dia terlalu jauh dari jangkauanku,"

.

Sakura terdiam sebentar, memikirkan perkataan Ino barusan. Setelah mempertimbangkannya selama beberapa saat, dan melihat bagaimana wajah Ino berubah muram, ia pun angkat bicara—"Aku tidak tahu apa kau menyadarinya, tapi Sai sudah mulai berubah, kau tahu? Dan aku yakin itu juga berkat bantuanmu. Percaya atau tidak _pig,_ ia jadi lebih ekspresif sekarang. Apalagi ketika ia ada disekitarmu. Ya meskipun ia masih kaku dan terkadang senyum palsunya masih muncul sih," beber Sakura, membuat Ino menggembungkan pipinya yang masih saja merona, bahkan tampak lebih pekat sekarang. _Siaaaal._

"Jangan bicara begitu, _Forehead._ Kau membuatku melayang terlalu tinggi,"

Dua kunoichi ayu itu lantas terkikik. "Tapi sungguh," ujar Sakura, kini menatap Ino dengan satu alis terangkat penasaran. Ino balas ikut menoleh ke arahnya, "Apa yang membuatmu menyukainya?"

"Awalnya aku seperti... _well, yeah_. Dia tampan, _hot_—tipeku sekali. Hanya sekedar itu," Kunioichi Yamanaka itu memalingkan wajahnya, senyum malu-malunya perlahan terbit di bibir, "Tapi semenjak aku masuk ke pikirannya di _Land of Silence_, melihat bagaimana rapuhnya ia, bersembunyi di balik senyum palsunya. Bagaimana ia berusaha untuk diterima dan mendapatkan teman. Bagaimana sekuat tenaga ia ingin menjadi orang yang lebih baik, daripada hanya sekedar alat untuk Danzo. Aku...aku jadi... _entahlah_. Aku merasa aku harus menolongnya. Sai yang terkadang tersenyum dalam kesepian, aku tak bisa membiarkannya. Aku... a-aku ingin mengenalnya lebih jauh. Membantunya, menjadi temannya... dan... "

Ino memainkan ujung rambutnya yang sehalus untaian sutra. Wajah gadis itu bersemu, malu-malu, "... dan kalau semisal kami akhirnya bisa jadi lebih dari teman, y-ya kenapa tidak? —Eh tunggu-tunggu, astaga, itu pasti terdengar begitu memalukan!" Ia memekik, salah tingkah. Ia nyaris terpeleset kalau saja Sakura tak memeganginya.

Sakura menahan kikikan gemas melihat sahabatnya yang jarang sekali bertingkah seperti itu. "Tenang, Ino_. Relax,_" ia berusaha menenangkannya dari histeria, "Jadi bagaimana, apa kau sudah mencoba memberitahu mengenai perasaanmu padanya?"

"_Umm..._ belum," jawab Ino dengan volume suara yang makin melirih di ujung kalimat. Seketika memorinya menuntunnya pada kejadian di toko bunga dua hari yang lalu, tatkala Ino dibuat tergugu dan tak yakin untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya di momen itu.

Sakura yang mendengar jawaban Ino sejujurnya agak terkejut. Ino adalah gadis yang _straight-forward_. Dia tidak suka basa-basi.

Ino juga tipe orang yang percaya diri dan mudah berinteraksi dengan lawan jenis. Bukan suatu hal yang sulit bagi Ino untuk membuat para lelaki berlutut di hadapannya. Ino jelas punya kharisma yang kuat. Dia sangat cantik, cerdik, kuat, dan punya jabatan yang tinggi. Apalagi yang kurang? Tapi dia memilih Sai—ya walau Sakura akui Sai itu tampan dan dia juga baik hati, walau terkadang dia suka berucap '_sampah'_, tapi kau mengerti lah. Sai punya_ 'masalah'_ dalam berinteraksi sosial. Tentunya butuh kesabaran esktra untuk bisa bersama dengannya.

Yang membuat Sakura terkesan adalah fakta bahwa Ino memilih melabuhkan hatinya pada Sai bukan hanya karena fisik semata—dia ingin membantu Sai untuk kembali menemukan emosi dan cahaya hidupnya kembali yang dulu sempat terenggut oleh tangan serakah Danzo.

Banyak yang gampang menilai Ino sebagai pribadi yang suka memikirkan diri sendiri, tetapi nyatanya tak begitu.

Ino itu hanya penuh determinasi. Mereka tidak tahu saja, Ino punya hati seluas samudra. Maksud Sakura—hei, tidak hanya Sai saja yang ia bantu. Sakura dulu juga telah dibantu oleh Ino. Jika saja tak ada Ino yang saat itu membelanya dari para _pembully,_ Sakura tak yakin ia bisa sampai di titik ini.

"Aku masih bingung..." suara lamat-lamat Ino menarik Sakura dari angannya. Ia melihat Ino yang tampak berpikir keras, bibirnya turut digigiti kecil, "Aku masih bingung bagaimana aku menyatakan perasaanku. Aku ingin memberinya bunga untuk menyatakan perasaanku—tapi aku masih bimbang. Lavender atau _dogwood?"_

"Lavender atau _dogwood?"  
_  
"Ya, dalam bahasa bunga, lavender berarti _'aku akan menunggumu_', yang kurasa cocok karena ya kau tahu, aku tak bisa mengharapkan Sai bisa langsung membalas perasaanku, tentu saja. Dan aku tak mau ia jadi terbebani atau terpaksa. Apalagi ia masih dalam tahap mengenal emosi-emosi baru," Ino meracau, "sedangkan _Dogwood _artinya _'Tolong terima perasaanku'_ yang menurutku lebih kepada cocok dengan kepribadianku, kau tahu?"

"Ya, aku setuju soal itu. Kalau dilihat dari kepribadian, kau itu lebih ke _dogwood _untuk masalah cinta," Sakura turut mencoba memberi pendapat. Ino yang mendengarnya jadi dibuat gundah gulana,

"Ya, tapi aku juga tidak bisa mengharapkan Sai untuk menerima perasaanku. Aku bahkan tak yakin ia menyukaiku—"

"Aku kadang bahkan tak yakin Sai suka perempuan, Ino. Dia suka pakai _crop top,"_ gumam Sakura di bawah nafasnya. Untung saja Ino tak mendengarnya karena masih sibuk mengomel,

"—Maksudku, _hell._ Dia bersikap biasa saja ketika kami tidak sengaja berdekatan atau kulit kami bersentuhan! Sementara aku kelimpungan, dia masih bisa menampilkan wajah datar begitu," gerutu Ino dengan deru nafas yang terdengar sedikit terengah.

"Ya tapi siapa yang tahu? Kalau belum dicoba, kau tidak akan pernah tahu. Mungkin saja saat ini Sai juga sedang mempertimbangkan perasaannya padamu,"

"Hmm _masa'?_ Bolehkah aku berharap?" Ino bertanya-tanya, matanya yang sebiru laut menerawang, kentara ia telah terseret dan saat ini tengah berkubang dalam fantasinya untuk sesaat. Ia lantas menggelengkan kepala, berusaha mengingatkan diri sendiri untuk tetap menapak realita, "Omong-omong, _hei!_ Aku sudah bisa melihat gerbang desa Suna di ujung sana. Sakura, ayo segera bergegas!"

"Kau benar!" Sakura mengangguk setuju, mengambil posisi ancang-ancang. Ia alirkan chakra-nya ke kedua kakinya, memusatkannya baik-baik.

.

Secara bersamaan mereka pun melesat menuju ke arah kepungan tanah berpasir yang mulai menamapakan diri di pelupuk mata.

.

* * *

**ooOOoo**

.

"Anda mengirim Sai sendirian dalam misi ini? Bagaimana bisa, _Rokudaime?!"_  
Kakashi yang duduk di singgasananya hanya bisa berkedip setelah mendapat gertakan dari kunoichi bemata biru laut di depannya.

.

_Tidak._ Kakashi tidak merasa tersinggung atau apa. Dia hanya bingung saja.

_Kenapa dia yang jadi dimarahi?_

_.  
_  
"Err... ya," jawab Kakashi pada akhirnya. Ia tersenyum ala kadarnya dari balik maskernya, satu tangannya terangkat untuk menggaruk surainya yang berwarna perak. Kakashi berusaha untuk tak semakin memprovokasi amarah kunoichi di depannya ini. Meskipun kemampuan taijutsu Ino tak semematikan Sakura, tapi Kakashi tahu kalau wanita Konohakagure yang marah punya tenaga seribu kali lipat lebih mematikan dari sekumpulan badak mengamuk.

"Ya... jadi aku memang meminta Sai untuk menginvestagasi ini. Dia mahir dalam misi penyamaran, Ino. Kau tenang saja. Aku memilihnya karena dia memang capable dan dia juga punya beberapa informan dalam setiap desa. Itu akan sangat membantu kita,"

Ya. Ada masalah baru yang muncul sekarang.

Ketika Ino dan Sakura berada di Suna, mereka langsung diminta untuk menghadap Kazekage Gaara. Mereka pikir Gaara hanya akan sekedar menyambut kedatagan mereka sebelum mereka memulai kegiatan promosi kesehatan mental.

Tapi mereka justru diminta untuk masuk ke ruang rapat dan diberi tahu mengenai peristiwa gempar yang terjadi di Suna akhir-akhir ini.

Peristiwa mengenai seseorang menyerupai Uchiha Sasuke yang tengah berkeliaran di sekitar Suna dan menimbulkan kekacauan di berbagai penjuru desa. Pembunuhan adalah yang paling sering terjadi, dan kesemuanya melibatkan Sasuke.

Salah satu saksi mata yang telah diinterograsi oleh aparat Suna mengatakan bahwa sosok serupa Uchiha Sasuke terlihat mengunjungi salah satu _pub _tersembunyi yang biasanya digunakan para mafia tadi malam. Disana Sasuke meminta mereka untuk bekerjasama membantunya dalam rencana penghancuran Konoha.

Ino dan Sakura—terutama Sakura—jelas tidak percaya Sasuke akan melakukan hal seperti itu. Mereka berdua menentang keras 'tuduhan' Gaara. Memang benar saat ini Sasuke sedang berkelana ke ujung dunia—tapi dia pergi bukan untuk kembali menghianati kepercayaan Konoha, terutama Kakashi yang selama ini memperjuangkan dirinya untuk tak dikurung dalam penjara.

Dia pergi untuk merenungkan dalam-dalam perbuatannya selama ini. Tidak mungkin Sasuke akan menghianati Konoha.

_Tidak untuk yang kedua kalinya.  
_  
Ino beragumen mungkin saja itu hanyalah sosok serupa Sasuke, bukan Sasuke yang asli. Bisa saja dia penjahat yang sedang menyamar dengan transformasi jutsu atau sejenis jutsu milik Zetsu Putih yang dapat meniru chakra orang di perang yang lalu.

Sayangnya argumen itu keburu dipatahkan oleh orang-orang Suna, karena meskipun zetsu putih dapat meniru chakra, tapi mereka tidak bisa meniru secara seratus persen hingga ke tipe dan warna chakra. Sedang chakra yang ditemukan pada 'suspect Uchiha Sasuke' sama persis dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki. Kemungkinan orang itu memang adalah Sasuke yang asli.

Sakura dan Ino tak bisa membiarkan ini. Meskipun fakta berkontradiksi, mereka berdua masih yakin yang berkeliaran di sekitar Suna adalah Sasuke jadi-jadian, bukan Uchiha Sasuke yang mereka kenal selama ini.

Mereka berjanji mereka akan berusaha untuk mencari bukti bahwa Sasuke tak bersalah. Ino dan Sakura tak bisa membiarkan kepercayaan yang akhirnya terbangun kembali pada Sasuke akhirnya musnah begitu saja.

Ino tahu dia sudah tak punya rasa sedikitpun pada pemuda Uchiha itu—dia melakukan ini semata-mata karena Sasuke adalah ninja Konoha dan tentu saja, seburuk apapun perbuatan Sasuke di masa lalu, dia masih temannya. Sasuke masih, _dan akan selalu_, menjadi bagian dari konoha 12.

Berhubung ini adalah informasi _urgent_, Ino dan Sakura sama sekali tak menunda kepulangan mereka ke desa Konoha begitu kegiatan promosi mereka telah usai di Suna. Dua kunoichi medis itu bergegas pamit untuk segera menyampaikan informasi ini kepada Kakashi.

Kakashi yang mendengarnya tampak tak terlalu terkejut. Ia hanya berkata "Oh" ketika dua kunoichi itu menyampaikan berita menggemparkan ini padanya. Lebih mengejutkannya lagi, Kakashi bahkan sudah mendapat kabar bahwa Sasuke tak hanya membuat ulah di Suna saja, tapi juga di desa-desa yang lain.

Anehnya, air mukanya tampak tenang—memang hanya terlihat dari dari balik maskernya sih, tentunya. Tapi kan ini kasus besar dan menyangkut Sasuke, muridnya bersama Sakura dan Naruto. Terlebih bebasnya Sasuke dari penjara juga karena andil dari Kakashi juga. Ia bahkan yang menawarkan untuk bertanggung jawab soal Sasuke kepada para tetua dan pemimpin Negara api. Bersumpah dan menjamin Uchiha Sasuke tak akan kembali menghianati desa.

Tapi meskipun tanpak tenang, dari matanya, Ino menangkap sebuah ketegasan dan keyakinan yang memancar kuat. Sang Hokage keenam tampak yakin bahwa pasti ada sesuatu yang _'amis'_ di balik semua skrenario ini—sama seperti pemikiran dua kunoichi di depannya ini. Kakashi masih menaruh keyakinan bahwa Sasuke bukanlah dalang dari semua ini. _Ia tahu Sasuke._

_._

Dan saat ini, Sakura dan Ino tengah berdiskusi mengenai segala kemungkinan siapa gerangan si sosok menyerupai Sasuke ini yang tengah membuat geger berbagai desa. Kakashi baru sampai di bagian dimana ia memiliki kecurigaan pada seorang pimpinan desa yang sepertinya menaruh dendam pada Sasuke. Oleh karena itu, Kakashi meminta Sai seorang diri untuk menyelidikinya sesegara mungkin—dan disinilah dimana atensi Ino akhirnya teralih untuk sejenak dari pembicaraan utama mereka.

"Tapi Hokage-_sama—"_

"Jangan panggil dengan Hokage_-sama_ dong. Kakashi saja—"

"—tapi sungguh," Ino menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada, alisnya terkernyit sedemikian rupa. Memandang penuh kecewa pada Kakashi di balik mejanya, "Anda mengirim Sai seorang diri?! Apa Anda lupa apa yang terjadi pada Sai 6 bulan lalu d_i Land of Silence, _HUH? Bagaimana dia akhirnya diculik dan dicuci otak oleh musuh?! _Hokage sama_—"

"Kubilang Kakashi saja, Ino—"

"—_not the point here_. Kenapa Anda bisa-bisanya melakukan itu?"

Kakashi akhirnya menghela nafas, meletakan dua jarinya di sisi keningnya untuk menyangga kepalanya. "Ino, kan tadi sudah kubilang. Hanya Sai yang bisa melakukan ini dan ini juga masih dikategorikan sebagai misi sangat rahasia. Aku tidak bisa melibatkan banyak orang dulu karena aku khawatir, akan ada celah untuk menyusup dan mendapat kebocoran informasi. Aku sudah menawarkan Sai untuk ditemani setidaknya satu orang ninja, tapi Sai justru menolak," Kakashi lantas mengubah posisi duduknya, punggungnya sengaja disandarkan pada kursi dan ia menyilangkan kaki serta kedua tangannya. Satu alisnya menukik ke atas,

.

"Dan lagipula, kenapa kau sepertinya tampak khawatir sekali pada Sai, hm?"

.

_Skakmat._

_._

Ino membeku. Lidahnya serasa kelu. Ia hanya bisa menutup dan membuka mulutnya, tanpa ada satu patah kata pun yang meluncur. Sedetik kemudian, ia mulai gelagapan, wajahnya mulai memerah layaknya tomat, "A-aku t-tidak... aku hanya..."

Sakura yang melihat sahabatnya salah tingkah, dan menangkap bagaimana Kakashi tampak menikmati pertunjukan ini—Ino yang tengah dibuat panik dengan wajah memerah—memutar matanya. Sakura tahu jelas Kakashi hanya ingin sekedar menggoda dan mengerjai Ino saja. Sakura tahu gurunya itu cerdik. Tanpa diberitahu, Kakashi pasti sudah bisa menduga kalau alasan Ino begitu khawatir pada Sai adalah fakta jika gadis itu punya rasa berlebih kepada sj ninja artist. _Ck. Kakashi-sensei memang tidak berubah. Selalu tidak tahu waktu.  
_  
Sakura pun memutuskan berdehem, menyelamatkan Ino sebelum ia_ 'meleleh'_ ke lantai dan tenggelam dalam rasa malunya lebih jauh, "Jadi... apa yang terjadi pada Sasuke jika hal ini terus terjadi?"

"Yah," Kakashi ikut berdehem, sebelum ia menjawab pertanyaan Sakura. Ekspresinya berubah serius, "Kalau kita tidak segera menghentikan Sasuke palsu dan membiarkannya berulah terus-terusan, Sasuke bisa dimasukan ke dalam list buronan internasional—" Kakashi mendengar suara nafas Sakura yang tercekat ketika ia mengatakannya, "Belum lagi jika nanti desa-desa yang lain datang memprotes kemari, atau lebih buruk lagi..."

Sang pemimpin desa itu terbisu barang sebentar, sebelum ia biarkan kelimat itu keluar dari bibirnya, membawa realisasi yang mencekat batin.

"Lebih buruk lagi... bisa saja terjadi perang antara desa Konoha dengan desa-desa yang lain,"

Nadanya netral, posturnya tenang, tapi kalimat yang dikatakannya bagai sebuah air es yang mengguyur paksa tubuh Sakura dan Ino.

Mereka merinding, membayangkan betapa mengerikannya jika mereka harus terlibat dalam perang lagi. _Bukan tidak mungkin hal itu terjadi._

Seketika ruangan itu diliputi keheningan. Baru benar-benar terpecahkan oleh suara ketukan dari pintu di belakang mereka.

Setelah Kakashi memberi izin masuk, daun pintu akhirnya terdorong dari luar, menampakan seorang ninja dengan seragam ANBU dan sebuah topeng ukiran asimetrikal yang menutupi wajahnya. Tapi tanpa perlu repot-repot melepaskannya, ketiga ninja di ruangan itu juga dapat menebak siapa yang ada di baliknya. Perkamen besar di pinggang dan kulit pucat itu. _Siapa lagi kalau bukan—  
_  
"Sai?" Ino menjadi pertama yang bersuara. Suaranya tiba-tiba mengalun lembut, ironisnya menjadi sebuah 'belati' yang akirnnya memecah suasana yang sempat terasa mencekam.

Sai memiringkan kepalanya ke tempat Ino berdiri, sembari ia mengangkat satu tangannya untuk melepas topengnya. Senyumnya seketika terbentuk sempurna, mengirim kehangatan tak tercegah kepada si penerima.

"Hai, Nona Cantik,"

"Hanya Ino ya yang disapa? ada Kakashi-_sensei_ dan aku juga lho disini," dengus Sakura, menekuk tangannya di depan dada.

Sai menoleh pada Kakashi dari balik meja. Tubuhnya membungkuk untuk memberi penghormatan, "Kakashi-sensei," sapanya, kemudian barulah matanya bergeser pada Sakura. Tak pilih kasih, Sai turut melempar teman setimnya itu sebuah senyum hingga sepasang matanya menyipit tenggelam. Dengan suaranya yang ceria, Sai menyapa,

"Hai_, jelek,"_

"HEI! MAU KUHAJAR YA—"

Sai mengabaikan protes Sakura, menutup pintu di belakangnya rapat dan berjalan ke hadapan Kakashi dengan menenteng sebuah perkamen kecil. Ia menjerengnya dan memperlihatkannya pada sang Hokage ke enam. Sakura dan Ino secara bersamaan melesat ke samping kanan dan kiri Sai, ikut penasaran dengan isi perkamen di genggamannya,

"Seperti yang Anda minta, saya telah berhasil menyelidiki mengenai background Kido. Dia ternyata dulunya adalah salah satu bawahan Danzo-sama, dan dia juga menganut ideologi yang kurang lebih sama dengannya. Kido juga sepertinya menaruh dendam pada Sasuke dan termasuk salah satu orang yang menolak keras Sasuke untuk di bebaskan di persidangan," papar Sai.

"Hmm jadi begitu. _Well,_" Kakashi menarik nafasnya, lalu menghembuskannya kasar, "Setidaknya kita punya hipotesis,"

"Kalau begitu tunggu apalagi? Kita bisa langsung menangkapnya dan menginterograsinya," seloroh Ino, tampak bersemangat. Ia menyatukan kedua tangannya dan mengusap-usapnya. Bibirnya mengulas sebuah seringaian kecil, layaknya seekor serigala yang diberi sebuah mangsa segar. "Aku bisa membantu untuk membuatnya _bernyanyi_,"

Ino yang anggun dan_ girly_ memang bisa jadi beringas ketika ia mengemban tugas sebagai penyelidik di departemen T&I.

"Kita tidak bisa langsung menuduh Kido sebagai pelaku, Ino," timpal Kakashi dengan kening berkerut dalam, "Kita masih belum punya cukup bukti untuk melakukan penangkapan—"

Sakura tidak setuju. Ia ikut menyuarakan pendapatnya yang selaras dan sekata dengan Ino, "Tapi dia jelas membenci Sasuke, _sensei_. Siapa lagi—"

"—Kalau hanya dari asumsi itu, maka semua orang yang membenci Sasuke bisa saja dijadikan suspect," potong Kakashi, yang membuat Sakura seketika termangu di tempatnya. Sang kepala pemerintahan desa itu merubah posisi duduknya dan menyatukan kedua tangannya diantara ruas jari-jarinya, "Yang perlu kita lakukan sekarang adalah menginvenstigasi ini dan mengumpulkan bukti sebanyak-banyaknya,"

Ucapan Kakashi diangguki oleh ketiga shinobi itu dalam kebisuan. Setelah berpamitan pada Kakashi dan meminta ijin untuk undur diri, mereka bertiga lantas keluar dari ruang Hokage.

Ketiganya berjalan bersisian menyusuri koridor kantor Kakashi hingga mencapai mulut pintu masuk menara Hokage. Berdiskusi mengenai segala probabilitas dan strategi jitu untuk bisa mendapat informasi dan bukti.

Sampai akhirnya Sakura harus kembali ke rumah sakit setelah mendapat _summon_ mendadak dari seorang perawat mengensi keadaan urgensi seorang pasien di ruang ICU, meninggalkan Sai dan Ino, lagi-lagi dengan dunia mereka sendiri.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah ini?" Ino berinisiatif bertanya, tak ingin dibuai oleh keheningan canggung yang berpotensi menghampiri mereka. Ino sering merasa malu-malu sendiri setiap ia berdekatan dengan lelaki ini, padahal Sai selalu bersikap tenang, bagai air tanpa riak. Ino tidak mau ia kehilangan kesempatan hanya karena dia bertingkah _'konyol'._

Mereka telah keluar dari kompleks menara Hokage sekarang. Sai berjalan dengan satu tangan menelisik masuk ke dalam saku seragam ANBU-nya, sementara Ino melipat tangannya di belakang punggung. Langkah mereka selaras padu, membelah keramaian orang yang berlalu lalang tak tentu.

"Aku tidak punya jadwal apapun hari ini," balas Sai dengan kedua bahu yang terangkat, "Mungkin aku akan menghabiskan waktu di perpustakaan untuk membaca buku,"

"Wah sayang sekali," ujar Ino, wajahnya tertekuk dengan air muka yang melambangkan kekecewaan, meski hanya bertahan sekejap, "Padahal aku ingin mengajakmu ke rumah sakit untuk melihat anak-anak mengikuti terapi seni,"

"Terapi seni?" Sai membeo, kini memandang Ino di sampingnya dengan penuh rasa penasaran dan ketertarikan. Segala hal yang berbau seni nampaknya mampu merebut atensi lelaki itu, Ino membatin sembari terkikik dalam hati.

"Ya, terapi seni," Ino mengofirmasi, gadis jelita pirang platinum itu tersenyum manis kemudian, "Mau ikut?"

.

Seulas senyum kecil yang Sai sunggingkan di bibirnya, cukup menjadi sebuah jawaban bagi Ino.

.

* * *

**ooOOoo**

**.**

"Darimana kau mendapat ide mengenai terapi seni ini?"

.

Sai bertanya di sela-sela mereka telah selesai memberikan instruksi kepada sekumpulan anak di dalam kelas untuk menuangkan imajinasi mereka di atas sebuah perkamen.

Tadinya Ino membawa Sai ke sebuah ruangan yang terletak di ujung lorong. Sai dibuat takjub untuk sejenak melihat ruangan yang dihiasi oleh beberapa lukisan dan corat-coret khas anak-anak. Ruangan itu begitu bewarna, layaknya sebuah spektrum tak berujung, yang tak pelak membuat Sai yang terlalu terbiasa dengan warna monoton menjadi sedikit pusing.

_Tapi hangat. _

.  
Ya, hangat.

_Dan hangatnya familiar. Khas Ino sekali._

_.  
_  
Sai berani bertaruh dan menebak jika memang Ino lah yang turun tangan langsung untuk mendesain ruangan ini.

Ino saat ini tengah menyapa sekumpulan anak-anak yang telah mendudukan diri mereka di atas karpet, menyimak penjelasan si kakak cantik di hadapan dengan khidmat. Dari pojok ruangan, Sai dengan tangan yang terlipat di depan dada hanya bisa mengamati bagaimana Ino bicara kepada anak-anak itu, dengan suranya yang mengalun lembut, diiringi oleh sebuah senyum lebar dan pancaran kehangatan yang tak pernah luntur.

Sai merasa sorot itu begitu familiar. Sorot hangat itu selalu muncul ketika Ino menatap ke arah bunga-bunganya yang dirawatnya dengan hati-hati.

Atau ketika ia melihat ke arahnya, terkadang.

Menghabiskan waktunya belakangan ini di toko bunga Ino membuat Sai mulai mengamati tindak tanduk gadis itu. Gadis yang tampak kompleks. Sekompleks susuanan warna. Berisik, eksplosif, tapi tak diduga, mampu membuat Sai makin penasaran untuk mengertinya lebih jauh lagi. Ino Yamanaka yang punya berbagai sisi menarik untuk dieskplorasi.

Sai sama sekali tak menyadari, ujung bibirnya ikut tertarik sendiri selagi matanya terus tertuju pada si gadis.

Ino selalu punya pancaran cahaya kuat yang selalu berenang-renang diirisnya yang sebiru lautan lepas. Sai tidak mengerti bagaimana seseorang bisa selalu sebahagia dan seekspresif itu dengan segala hal. Ia dan Ino memang terlalu berkontradiksi—tapi apa mau dikata, _Sai su—_

_._

_"—ai. Sai!"_

_._

Sai terhentak dari alam imajinernya, disambut oleh sepasang lautan biru yang menawarkan damai. Berkedip beberapa kali, Sai akhirnya baru menyadari beberapa pasang mata juga ikut terarah padanya, seketika membuatnya mati kutu. Walau nyatanya sorot mata itu hanya buah dari keinonsenan, sama sekali tak terbersit pandangan mencela. Hanya murni rasa penasaran yang membuncah menatap si lelaki _'aneh'_ di sudut ruangan.

"Sai," panggil Ino sekali lagi sembari ia berjalan menghampiri, rambutnya yang tergerai bebas berayun gemulai, "Kau oke? Aku ingin mengenalkanmu pada adik-adik disini," Ia menoleh lagi pada sekumpulan anak-anak yang masih diliputi rasa ingin tahu melihat kedua kakak tampan dan cantik di depan mereka,

"Adik-adik, kakak ini pintar menggambar lho, dia bahkan bisa membuat gambar gambar itu hidup. Keren sekali kan? Kalian mau lihat tidak?" tawar Ino yang lalu disambut oleh gumaman, "_Mau_" yang lirih, anggukan ragu-ragu, atau persetujuan bisu.

Ino tersenyum lagi, sangat cerah. Dan kali ini senyum itu benar-benar tertuju untuknya, "Kau tidak keberatan kan?"

Sai tak kuasa menolak jika Ino sudah tersenyum sebegini rupa, dengan dua bola mata yang berkilat-kilat penuh harap padanya. Maka pemuda pucat itu hanya bisa mengangguk, pasrah saja kala Ino menariknya ke depan ruangan.

.

_Hangat._

Adalah perasaan yang paling diingatnya kala Ino memutuskan menautkan jemari mereka menjadi satu.

.

Waktu berlalu begitu cepat setelah itu. Sai baru tahu bahwa ketika kau merasa 'senang', maka waktu akan berlalu begitu cepat.

Sampai akhirnya disinilah mereka, dengan punggung menyandar bersisian pada kusen jendela di belakang mereka, menikmati keheningan yang diisi oleh suara pensil dan kuas yang menggores kertas.

Sai dan Ino tak bisa menahan senyum, mengamati bagaimana anak-anak itu dengan bebasnya menuangkan imajinasi dan frustasi. Luapan emosi yang dituangkan ke dalam sebuah spektrum warna dan mengubahnya menjadi lukisan abadi. Rasa puas dan damai yang ditimbulkan sari sensasi, menelisik masuk ke dalam ruang hati. Sai paham betul perasaan ini.

"Aku pernah baca salah satu buku psikologi, terapi seni adalah salah satu alternatif terapi selain dari psikoanalis, behavioral, humanistik, dan kognitif. Terapi seni cocok untuk mereka yang mungkin kesulitan dalam mengekspresikan distress mereka secara verbal,"

"Seperti aku?" tanya Sai secara otomatis, yang membuat Ino tersenyum spontan,

"Ya, seperti kamu. Aku mencoba untuk mengusulkan terapi ini mulai dipakai sebagai alternatif. Coping stress setiap memang berbeda, dan aku berharap ini bisa membantu mereka untuk menemukan koping yang tepat, terutama untuk yang masih anak-anak. Aku ingin mereka bisa mengekspresikan stres mereka lewat kegiatan yang menyenangkan bagi anak-anak dengan cara menggambar. Dan dengan melihat gambar mereka, kita bisa mencoba mengintrepetasi apa yang mereka rasakan," Ino menghela nafas sebelum melanjutkan. Pandangannya menerawang, dan perlahan sebuah senyum pun mengurva di bibirnya,

"Kau menginspirasiku untuk membuka terapi ini. Kau dulu pernah bilang bahwa dengan menggambar kau bisa merasa lebih tenang. Aku juga berharap dengan adanya terapi seni, itu bisa jadi sebuah wadah mereka untuk meluapkan emosi. Membuat mereka akhirnya bisa menemukan senyun mereka kembali," Gadis itu mengakhiri penjelasannya dengan sebuah senyum yang tersungging semakin lebar.

.

Kepala Sai lantas tergerak untuk mengerling pada Ino yang berdiri persis di sampingnya.

Hanya sisi kiri wajahnya yang bisa tertangkap mata Sai dari sudut ini—tetapi itu sudah cukup untuk membuat nafas Sai serasa tercekat di tenggorokan.

.

Ino Yamanaka berdiri dengan segala semesta keindahannya.

.

Sai mengaguminya detik itu juga—walau tentu saja, ia selalu berakhir mengaguminya di tiap waktunya.

.

Hanya saja, _saat ini,_ Sai begitu mengagumi bagaimana ia tersenyum ke arah sekumpulan anak-anak di seberang sana, bermandikan oleh bias-bias jingga dari surya yang hendak pulang ke singgasananya.

.

Dia layaknya seorang jelmaan dewi.

Dan seketika Sai punya keingan besar untuk segera meraih kuas dan menggambar Ino saat itu juga.

.

Sai lalu melihat bagaimana Ino menarik nafas, masih dengan seulas senyum yang tepatri dan sebuah pertaanyaan awang-awang yang menyerta, "Tidakkah kau berpikir itu indah, Sai?"

Ino memaksudkan pertanyaanya kepada sekumpulan anak di depan mereka. Namun Sai _berbeda. _

Ia tak berpaling, berkedip pun tidak. Matanya masih terpaku pada si objek yang tak menyadari akan segala efek yang telah ditimbulkannya.

_Ino selalu begitu._

Membuat Sai bingung sendiri dengan semua perasaan yang datang tiba-tiba seperti ini.

.

"Ya, indah..." Jawaban itu mengalun begitu saja. Sai menolak mengalihkan matanya dari Ino, walau barang sedetik saja.

.

Di senja kedua puluh ini, Sai biarkan ia mengagumi ciptaan Tuhan itu dalam adiksi,

.

_"...Indah sekali,"_

.

.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Halo, aku bawa saiino threeshot yg diambil dari beberapa scene saiino di Sakura Hiden. Tentu ada scene yang aku tambahi dan aku dramatisir untuk kepentingan cerita. Scene canon di novelnya itu:

-ino dan sakura kerjasama bangun children mental hospital/clinic

-ino sakura ngegosip soal asmara dan ino bingung mau kasih sai bunga lavender/dogwood

-ino yang 'marahin' kakashi karena ngirim Sai ke misi solo

-dibentuknya tim Ino-Saku-Sai, Sai yang bilang dia sama sekali ga keberatan satu tim sama Ino

-Sai buka pintu sambil topless

-Sai nyuruh Ino pegangan dia kalau takut ketinggian

-kombinasi attack Inosai vs Magire

-Sakura yang lihat Inosai jalan dan senyum bareng buat makan siang

Kalian yang mau baca terjemahan Sakura Hiden bisa ke blog: yukkimura. blogspot 2016/04/novel-sakura-hiden-chapter-1-part-1. html

* * *

**(1/3)**

**Yang mau baca kelanjutannya, langsung aja klik chapter selanjutnya.**


	2. Bagian II

**Disclaimer: **all the characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto

**Warning:** _Canon-setting._ Possible OOC. Typos. SaixIno. dldr.

.

.

* * *

Dogwood

* * *

.

**Bagian II**

.

.

**ooOOoo**

Langkah kaki yang terbalut sandal ninja itu mengetuk permukaan lantai yang beralaskan kayu.

Sang empu berusaha untuk tak terlalu membuat polusi suara berarti. Sakura tentu tak ingin merusak suasana yang tenang— _tentu saja tenang, ini kan perpustakaan._

Kaki-kakinya menapak pasti, menaiki anak-anak tangga, berbelok—hingga akhirnya ia membawa dirinya memasuki ruangan dengan rak-rak yang saling berjejer. Rak-rak itu tinggi, terbuat dari kayu yang dijejali penuh oleh buku-buku yang berjajar rapi. Sembari mengapit satu buku di lengan, gadis dengan warna surai bunga itu menyusuri satu demi per satu rak, seksi lalu seksi untuk menembukan buku dengan bahasan yang ia cari.

Ketika tengah asyik mengamati, mengabsen satu per satu buku yang berdiri, netranya tak sengaja jatuh kepada punggung seseorang yang menempati kursi di paling sudut ruangan. Letaknya agak terpencil, cahayanya bahkan agak temaram.

Sosok itu menundukan kepala, tampak sedang khidmat membaca buku di depannya, dikepung oleh ratusan buku yang membisu. Ia tampak begitu berkonsentrasi benar dengan kegiatannya itu.

Senyum mengembang di bibir, dan tanpa ragu Sakura melangkahkan kaki untuk menghampiri. Satu tangannya terjulur untuk menepuk bahu dengan intensi merebut atensi. Usahanya berhasil—lelaki itu menoleh, manik matanya yang hitam bak sepasang arang bertumbukan dengan miliknya detik itu juga.

"Kau sedang apa Sai?" tanya Sakura. Ia mengundang dirinya sendiri untuk mengambil tempat di depan Sai, kemudian meletakan buku-bukunya di meja, tepat di sebelah tumpukan buku bacaan lelaki itu yang sepertinya belum tersentuh—well, atau mungkin malah sudah selesai dibacanya sedari tadi. Entahlah. Sakura tak tahu pasti.

"Aku sedang membaca buku mengenai kloning," jawab Sai sembari menggoyang-goyangkan buku di tangannya. Ia mendongak ke arah Sakura, ekspresi wajahnya serius, mau tak mau membuat Sakura jadi was-was sendiri,

"Kau menemukan apa, Sai?"

Sai menghela nafas, "Informan terpercayaku mengatakan ada beberapa orang bertopeng ANBU Desa Konoha tampak mengumpulkan darah, potongan daging, dan rambut di sekitaran Lembah Akhir. Setidaknya itu terjadi 2 tahun yang lalu,"

"Tunggu," Sakura menutup mulutnya, kaget. "Maksudmu—"

Sai mengangguk, menjawab pertanyaan tak terutarakan dari Sakura, "Kemungkinan orang-orang itu memang dalang semua ini. Mereka sengaja membuat kloning Sasuke dari sampel DNA-nya sehingga mereka bisa mengkloning Sasuke seratus persen, benar-benar sama persis, bahkan hingga warna chakra dan tipenya yang rasanya mustahil untuk ditiru,"

"Musuh pasti punya kemampuan hebat, terutama di bidang medis, hingga mereka bisa membuat kloning sepersis itu," gumam Sakura. Tahu-tahu saja, gadis itu menggebrak meja hingga berdentum keras, membuat Sai dan beberapa penjunjung perpustakaan berjingit kaget dan ngeri. Sakura pun bangkit dari kursinya, tak peduli meski beberapa orang memandang aneh ke arahnya, "Sai, kita harus melaporkan ini segera pada Kakashi_-sensei!"_ bergegaslah ia meraih buku-bukunya, lantas mendekapnya ke dada, "Kau ini juga. Sudah dapat informasi penting begini, kenapa kau masih disini sih?" omel Sakura.

"Rencananya aku akan memberitahu Kakashi-sensei setelah aku selesai membaca informasi mengenai sistem kloning. Aku ingin lebih yakin," Sai pun mau tak mau ikut berdiri, gerakannya menimbulkan decitan nyaring dari kursi yang menggesek lantai permukaan kayu. Ia segera menutup bukunya, determinasi memancar dari kedua matanya yang berwarna hitam legam, "Tapi kau benar, kurasa lebih cepat dan lebih baik untuk memberi tahu_ Sensei,"_

Sakura menganggukan kepala setuju, antara gugup dan penuh antisipasi. Sembari dirinya menunggu Sai untuk membereskan barang-barangnya di meja.

Mengamati bagaimana tangan-tangan Sai bergerak cekatan untuk menata kembali buku-bukunya yang berserakan menjadi satu tumpukan. Sakura menunggu dengan sabar—sampai sebuah buku berwarna merah muda yang terselip diantara tumpukan menyita perhatian. Ia mengambilnya sebelum Sai sempat. Kedua matanya menyipit melihat judul buku "_Tentang Cinta_," dengan sebuah sub judul yang memiliki font lebih kecil membentuk sebuah kalimat _"Apa kau sedang jatuh cinta?"  
_  
Sakura mengangkat satu alisnya, geli. Ia menggoyang-goyangkan buku di tangannya ke hadapan pemuda itu, "Sai, untuk apa kau baca buku cinta-cintaan begini?"

"Bukan apa-apa," Sai buru-buru merebut paksa buku itu dari tangan Sakura. Ia meletakannya di antara buku-bukunya yang lain. ia dekap erat-erat tumpukan bukunya ke dada, sengaja menyembunyikannya. "Ayo kita segera menemui Kakashi-_sensei,_" ajaknya dengan nada suara yang ia harap terdengar netral.

Sakura berjalan lebih dulu, mengawal Sai yang berjalan di belakangnya keluar dari perpustakaan untuk menuju menara Hokage.

.

.

Dan omong-omong, Sakura berani bersumpah, ia tadi sempat melihat kedua pipi Sai menyembulkan semu kemerahan.

.

* * *

**ooOOoo**

.  
Saat mereka masuk ke ruang Hokage, mereka langsung disambut oleh pemandangan Ino dan Kakashi yang duduk saling berhadapan, dengan satu tangan Ino membentuk segel jutsu trademark seorang Yamanaka—_Mind Transmission Jutsu_, sementara kepala Ino tertutupi oleh sebuah mesin dengan selang-selang besar yang terhubung pada layar.

Sai dan Sakura berusaha tidak menganggu, selagi mereka masuk ke dalam ruangan dan menunggu Ino menjalankan tugasnya. Beberapa menit berlalu, sampai akhirnya helaan nafas Ino membelah keheningan yang menerpa, melepas helm transmission-nya dan menatap Kakashi penuh dengan rasa bersalah, "Maafkan aku _Hokage-sama_, aku ternyata belum berhasil melacak keberadaan Sasuke,"

"Melacak keberadaan Sasuke?" cicit Sakura, menatap ke arah Kakashi dan Ino bergantian dengan penasaran. Sementara di sebelahnya, Sai hanya mengamati dalam diam, "Memangnya kalian sedang apa?"

"Tidak apa-apa Ino, kau sudah mencoba," ujar Kakashi, menepuk-nepuk bahu Ino untuk menenangkannya, barulah kemudian ia menoleh pada muridnya yang tampak tak sabar untuk mengetahui ada apa gerangan, "Ino menawarkan untuk mencoba mengontak Sasuke lewat jutsunya, mengingat sampai sekarang kita tidak bisa menemukan dimana lokasi Sasuke—"

"—Tapi aku gagal melakukannya," gerutu Ino, bahunya turun dan kepalanya langsung tertunduk lesu. Ia kelihatan kecewa kepada dirinya sendiri.

Kepalanya spontan terangkat saat ia merasakan ada sebuah telapak tangan mendarat di pucuk kepalanya, seketika membuat Ino terdongak.

Menemukan Sai tengah menunduk ke arahnya. Wajahnya di ambang datar, namun sorot matanya lain cerita. Namun entahlah, Ino tak bisa menebaknya untuk yang satu ini. Ia terkadang masih sulit untuk membaca apa gerangan yang tertulis di iris mata hitam itu.

"Kau sudah berusaha," suaranya datar, tentu saja, namun mengalun lembut merasuk ke gendang telinga Ino. Mengirim perasaan senang yang menggelitiki seluruh tubuh dalam candu, "Jangan dipaksa,"

Kalimatnya itu tanpa bisa dicegah membuat Ino agak haru. Sensasi hangat yang melingkupi tubuhnya tak lagi terbendung. Ia mengirim Sai sebuah senyum penuh rasa terima kasih, melirihkan kalimat "_Trims"_ pada lelaki itu. Sai hanya balas mengangguk.

"Jadi ada apa kalian kemari, Sakura dan Sai?" Kakashi yang kembali mendudukan diri di kursinya beralih memberikan perhatian pada dua orang muridnya itu, alisnya terangkat ingin tahu.

Sai dan Sakura langsung menjelaskan maksud kedatangan mereka. Sai memaparkan apa saja informasi yang didapatnya dari orang kepercayaannya, sementara Kakashi dan Ino mendengarkan dengan seksama.

"Jadi rambut, darah, atau daging ya?" Kakashi menggumam, pandangannya menerawang. Ia menyangga dagunya dengan satu tangan sementara tangannya yang lain menyilang di atas abdomennya. "Yah... kurasa itu cukup akal,"

"Tapi itu hanya teori kami, sensei," Sakura cepat-cepat menambahkan, tak mau gegabah, "Hal itu masih belum menjelaskan kenapa tiruan Sasuke bisa pergi kemanapun tanpa sekalipun terdeteksi oleh Sasuke yang asli,"

"Sebuah hipotesis tetaplah sebuah hipotesis," Kakashi tersenyum dari balik maskernya yang menutupi sebagian besar wajahnya, "Yang jelas, musuh pembuat Sasuke palsu memang menginginkan sesuatu dari Sasuke,"

"Kurasa juga begitu," Sai menganggukan kepalanya. Sedangkan Ino disebelahnya mengernyitkan keningnya, "Tapi apa yang sebenarnya mereka inginkan?" gumamnya lamat-lamat, suaranya mengawang. Seperti seolah pertanyaan itu sengaja ia utarakan hanya untuk dirinya sendiri, tak berharap mendapat jawaban pasti. Ino masih belum memahami mengenai motif dibalik kejadian teror Sasuke palsu ini. _Terlalu membingungkan. _

"Omong-omong masuk akal juga kalau mereka berhasil membuat kloning Sasuke karena mereka mengambil darah atau rambut Sasuke yang asli," Kakashi kembali menimpali, kini menjatuhkan pandangan pada Sakura, "Aku memang bukan ahli medis, tapi bukankah itu pekerjaan yang cukup merepotkan, mengumpulkan bagian-bagian tubuh itu dari lembah akhir?"

"Ya, tentu saja. Membutuhkan waktu dan proses yang panjang untuk mendapatkan kloning yang sempurna," Sakura mengkonfirmasi, alisnya berkerut-kerut sedemikian rupa, "Karena itulah wajar mereka baru bergerak sekarang, meski sudah dua tahun berlalu semenjak Sasuke dan Naruto bertarung di lembah akhir,"

Kalimat yang meluncur dari bibirnya memaksa Sakura kembali bernostalgia. Bagaimana Naruto dan Sasuke bertarung sekuat tenaga—bahkan rela mati untuk menepati janji mereka. Kedua idiot kesayangannya itu bertarung hingga mereka akhirnya kehilangan masing-masing satu lengan mereka. Meskipun mereka bermandikan darah, mereka masih bisa-bisanya tersenyum dan meminta maaf pada Sakura. Sakura tak dinaya menangis kencang, sementara Kakashi dari atas tebing tersenyum menatap mereka bertiga. _Akhirnya. Setelah semuanya, tim 7 __ bisa berkumpul kembali.  
_  
Sakura berhipotesa, pasti orang-orang itu mengambil darah, rambut, hingga organ yang tercecer karena pertarungan Sasuke melawan Naruto tepat setelah tim 7 pergi dari sana. Sebuah kloning akan semakin sempurna ketika sampel DNA orang yang akan di kloning masih dalam keadaan segar.

Sai akhirnya kembali angkat suara, kini memandang Kakashi dengan kesungguhan tak terkira. "Ah, aku baru sadar. Kurasa itulah kenapa orang-orang yang menyerangku kemarin terlapisi oleh Chakra_ Kyubi_,"

"Jadi maksudmu mereka tidak hanya meniru chakra Sasuke, tapi juga chakra Naruto?" Kakashi bertanya-tanya yang mendapat anggukan yakin dari Sai,

"Bukankah masuk akal? Mereka tidak hanya bisa mendapat sampel DNA Sasuke saja, tapi juga Naruto, tidakkah kau berpikir begitu?"

"Tunggu tunggu," Sakura menginterupsi, matanya bergantian memandang sang guru dan rekan setimnya dengan alis mengerut bingung, "Kalian ini membicarakan apa? Siapa yang terlapisi chakra Kyuubi—"

"—dan kau bilang kau diserang?" Ino menyambung pertanyaan Sakura dengan menatap penuh skeptis pada Sai. Sedetik kemudian tatapan itu berubah menjadi sebuah sorot khawatir, "Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Ya, aku baik," Sai menjawab singkat, kemudian ia menjelaskan kepada kedua kunoichi cantik Konoha di hadapannya mengenai peristiwa percobaaan pembunuhan oleh dua orang pria bertopeng ANBU yang terlapisi oleh chakra kemerahan Kyuubi. Sai saat itu selamat, dan dua orang itu gagal menjalankan misi pembunuhan keduanya. Sebelum Sai sempat menginterograsi dan membawa tubuh mereka kembali ke desa, kedua tubuh itu meledak seketika di depan matanya. Pihak musuh sepertinya benar-benar tak ingin mengambil resiko akan bocornya informasi mengenai komplotan dan rencana mereka.

Metode peledakan diri adalah salah satu cara untuk menghapuskan jejak. Sai sebagai mantan ANBU Ne paham betul menenai protokol itu. ANBU terutama ANBU NE, diminta untuk membunuh diri mereka sendiri daripada harus membiarkan informasi sekecil apapun lolos kepada pihak musuh.

"Nah," Kakashi menepuk kedua tangannya yang berbalutkan sarung tangan, menatap ketiga shinobi di depannya dengan mata berkilat-kilat, "Kurasa sudah bisa diputuskan kalau kalian akan menjadi satu tim dalam misi ini,"

"Apa?"

"Hah?"

Sai hanya terdiam, tak memberi respon apapun seperti kedua rekannya yang lain. Tampak terkejut pun tidak. Ia bahkan turut berkomentar dengan suaranya yang tenang bagaikan air, "Itu masuk akal mengingat kita sepertinya menghadapi musuh yang sama. Akan lebih baik untuk saling bertukar informasi dan bekerja dalam tim daripada sendiri-sendiri,"

"Musuh yang sama ya?" Sakura menggumam, "Jadi memang benar kalian mengira ini ulah orang yang sama. Ulah Kido?" ia bertanya-tanya, yang diangguki oleh Sai dan Kakashi.

"Tsumiki Kido, yang juga dulunya berasal dari Anbu" tutur Sai, "dan juga Magire. Seorang ninja medis. Kaki tangannya, yang mungkin merupakan dalang dalam pembuatan kloning Sasuke dan chakra _Kyubi _Naruto. Targetku adalah dua orang itu,"

Kakashi yang duduk di belakang meja Hokage turut mengangguk-angukan kepala, mengamini perkataan Sai.

"Oke... biar aku luruskan ini," Ino menekuk kedua lengannya di depan dada. Ia mengambil atensi, berusaha membuat summary dari teori-teori yang telah didiskusikan sebelumnya, "Jadi orang ini, Kido dan Magire, beserta anak buah mereka, mengumpulkan darah, daging, rambut atau apapun itu, di Lembah Akhir, kemudian mereka tidak hanya membuat kloning Sasuke, tapi juga meniru chakra _Kyubi _Naruto?"

"Ya. Kalian ingat saat Naruto memberikan chakranya kepada kita? Begitulah. Kedua musuh itu terlapisi oleh chakra_ Kyubi, _walau mereka tidak punya 9 ekor. Yang kulihat memang hanya punya satu ekor, tetapi kekuatan mereka sudah sekuat itu. Jujur, aku kewalahan waktu itu," Sai bernarasi, yang membuat Sakura dan Ino kembali berpikir keras.

"Ah, lihatlah kalian tampak begitu baik dan cocok bekerja dalam tim," suara riang sang Hokage keenam yang mengganti subjek secara mendadak itu membuat mereka bertiga menoleh secara bersamaan, "Aku memang tidak salah pilih," ujarnya dengan nada bangga.

Ino menyipitkan kedua matanya, "Tolong jangan mengejek kami, Hokage_-sama_—"

"Sudah kubilang jangan memanggilku dengan Hokage-_sama_—"

"—dan juga meskipun tim ini dibuat secara mendadak, sejak awal aku dan Sakura memang berada dalam satu tim, tapi aku baru pertama kali ini dipasangkan dengan Ino,"

Sai ikut menimpali. Matanya kini bergeser pada Ino, dan senyumnya terungkit dengan sendirinya,

"Tapi aku sama sekali tidak keberatan satu tim denganmu, Ino. Aku yakin kita akan jadi tim yang hebat. Bukan begitu?"

Ino yang tak berkespektasi namanya akan disebut oleh Sai, merona merah. Pipinya bersemu delima dalam sekejap, "T-tentu saja!" cicitnya dengan suara tercekat.

.

Delusinya saja atau bukan, tapi berani Sakura katakan kalau Sai tampak '_senang'_ akan fakta bahwa Ino akan ditambahkan ke dalam tim mereka. _Yah, walau ekspresi senang Sai sebenarnya juga tidak terlihat secara eksplisit di wajahnya. Tidak lantas dia melompat-melompat girang seperti Naruto. Dia masih saja minim ekspresi._

_.  
_  
Tapi Sakura yang sudah selama tiga tahunan ini berteman dengannya, merasa ada yang berbeda.

Bagaimana Sai tersenyum pada Ino, bicara padanya, atau sekedar memandang ke arahnya.

.

_'Jadi... rupanya cintamu tidak benar-benar bertepuk sebelah tangan, eh, Ino-pig?' _Sakura terkikik dalam hati.

* * *

**ooOOoo**

**.**

Sai yang baru saja selesai membasuh rambutnya dari sisa-sisa shampoo, tak sengaja menangkap samar-samar suara daun pintu yang diketuk dari luar, bersamaan dengan suara familiar yang mengalun dari baliknya.

_Ino?_

Suaranya terdengar penuh urgensi, membuat Sai lekas mengenakan dalamannya. Tak lupa ia merenggut handuk yang tersampir di belakang pintu. Tangannya mengusak-usak surainya yang masih basah, berusaha mengeringkannya ala kadarnya. Saat Sai baru mencapai dapur, suara ketukan dan suara panggilan Ino terdengar semakin jelas dan jadi tak karu-karuan. Sepertinya sesuatu telah terjadi.

Jantungnya mau tak mau jadi ikut berpacu cepat, seleras dengan suara ketukan yang makin menggila. _Apa sesuatu terjadi padanya?_

Maka Sai percepat langkahnya menuju pintu. Ia sampirkan handuknya di bahunya yang tegap dan lebar, membiarkan bagian atas tubuhnya tak tertutup sehelai benang apapun. Ia juga tak ambil pusing dengan keadaan tubuh telanjangnya yang basah, membiarkan tetes-tetes air mengalir bebas.

Ketika Sai akhirnya membuka kunci dan menarik daun pintunya ke belakang, benar saja—itu memang Ino.

.

"Sai! Gawat, sesuatu telah—_AHHHHHH!"_

_._

Ino memekik histeris detik itu juga, mengagetkan Sai dan mungkin juga beberapa penghuni apartemen yang lain.

_Suara Ino setara ultrasonik._

_._

Sai memiringkan kepalanya, menatap Ino yang wajahnya kini memerah seluruhnya. Panas dan rona menjalari wajah Ino, seketika itu jua, bahkan hingga ke ujung telinganya. _Wajahnya merah semua. _

Sai berpikir jika saat ini, Ino benar-benar terlihat seperti tomat matang.

.

_Well, tomat matang yang sedang marah sedetik kemudian, Ino memekik lagi-_

"IHHHH!" Ino menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. "KENAPA KAU TIDAK PAKAI BAJU, SIH?" Hardik Ino sekuat tenaga.

Dari sela-sela jarinya, Ino mengintip untuk memandang ke arah Sai yang masih kebingungan. Ia berusaha keras untuk hanya terfokus pada bagian wajah Sai, dan tidak coba-coba untuk menggeser pandangannya _ke bawah_—ke arah dada bidang Sai dan abdomennya yang terpahat sempurna.

Belum lagi ditambah dengan tetes-tetes air yang mengalirinya.

_Perutnya kotak-kotak. Sempurna._

_Layaknya sebuah pack cokelat putih yang biasanya jadi makanan kesukaan Ino._

Setan di otakya mulai berbisik. _Kira-kira apakah rasanya juga seenak cokelat kesukaanmu, eh, Ino?—_belum lagi kalau pandanganmu turun lebih _ke bawah_ lagi. Mengingat Sai hanya pakai _underwear _ keta—**ARGH. DIAMLAAAAAAH.**

_Bukan saatnya berpikir jorok, bodoh!_

"Maaf, tadi aku baru saja mandi," jawab Sai polos, kini satu tangannya menjumput handuk di bahunya, mengusak-usak kembali rambutnya yang basah.

Jujur, ia pikir itu bukan masalah menemui tamu dalam keadaan telanjang dada dan hanya mengenakan_ underwear_ seperti ini. Lagipula ia kan memang baru selesai mandi. Salah Ino juga datang pagi-pagi dan mendadak seperti ini. Seharusnya Ino sudah mengekspektasi bahwa Sai bisa saja muncul dalam keadaan seperti ini, iya kan?

Tapi sepertinya secara norma dan etika, ini bukanlah hal yang baik untuk dilakukan.

Sai jujur cukup bingung. Belum lagi Ino sepertinya tampak marah, wajahnya memerah padam tak surut-surut. Ia juga masih menutupi wajahnya dan menolak bertemu pandang dengan Sai. _Ia pasti marah sekali sampai ia tak mau melihat wajahnya, ya? _

Sebersit pikiran itu entah kenapa membuat Sai agak sedih.

"Omong-omong ada apa kau tiba-tiba datang ke sini? Ini masih terlalu pagi,"

Baru setelah Sai mengutarakan itu, Ino sepertinya mulai berangsur menguasai diri. Ia menurunkan telapak tangannya dan baru sudi memandang Sai sekarang—_syukurlah—_meski wajahnya masih merah delima layaknya tomat segar_— Setidaknya dia sudah tak semarah tadi, iya kan?_

Dan meskipun ia masih tersipu, sorot mata Ino memancarkan keseriusan tak terkira yang membuat Sai merasa seketika siaga. Terlebih kala Ino akhirnya berucap—

"Sakura menghilang,"

"Sakura?" satu tangannya yang sedari tadi sibuk mengeringkan rambut seketika berhenti. Jantungnya mulai berdetak siaga. Sai menjereng telinganya, berusaha mendengarkan Ino dengan seksama.

"Aku pergi ke pusat terapi pagi ini karena aku dan Sakura harus menyelesaikan beberapa pekerjaan. Tapi selama 2 jam menunggu, ia tak muncul-muncul. Aku sudah mengecek ke rumahnya dan dia tak ada sana. Aku juga berusaha mendeteksi chakranya tapi tidak ketemu juga,"

Sai menghela nafas berat dan menutup matanya sejenak. Ia bisa merasakan pening tiba-tiba singgah di kepala, "Kemungkinan besar ini pasti ulah Kido dan kroninya,"

Ino mengangguk, muram, "Aku juga berpikir begitu,"

"Kalau begitu ayo cari Sakura dan temukan dia," Sai berujar, penuh determinasi yang membuat Ino spontan menyetujuinya. Sai lantas mempersilahkan Ino masuk ke dalam apartemennya sementara ia masuk ke dalam kamar untuk mengenakan seragam misinya. Ia juga tak lupa mengambil perkamen, kuas-kuas, tinta, kunai dan shuriken yang lantas diletakannya dalam pouch dan _mission gear_ yang terbalut di kakinya.

Ketika Sai telah selesai dengan persiapannya, ia berjalan kembali ke ruang tamu dan menemukan Ino tengah memandangi lukisan bunga Wisteria. Bunga itu memang diberikan oleh Ino untuk dirinya kemarin sore setelah Sai menemaninya berjaga di toko bunga Yamanaka.

Seperti biasa, Sai akan mampir ke toko bunga Ino, dan gadis itu akan membiarkannya tinggal disana selama beberapa lama. Membiarkan Sai menggambar sesuka hatinya, sementara gadis itu melayani pelanggan dan sibuk membuat berbuket-buket bunga. Jika toko sedang ramai, biasanya Sai akan berakhir membantu juga. Sai yang menyukai seni dan keindahan, tentu tak merasa keberatan ketika ia harus membuat buket-buket bunga. Menemukan bagaimana cara merangkai bunga yang cocok agar memiliki nilai estetika.

Dari Ino, ia tak hanya belajar emosi dan bahasa bunga, tapi juga belajar mengenai cara menata buket yang cantik dan seni ikebana.

"Apa kau sudah memberitahu Kakashi-sensei?" tanya Sai pada gadis itu, sembari ia mengikatkan hitai ate-nya di kepala. Ia sengaja membiarkan beberapa helai poni-nya menutupi hitai ate-nya.

Ino menggelengkan kepalanya, "Belum,"

"Bisakah kau menghubungi Kakashi sensei dengan jutsu _Mind Transmission_-mu? Sensei harus tahu soal ini," Sai menyarankan.

Ino mengangguk setuju. Dengan cekatan ia membentuk segel jutsunya, menghubungkan dirinya dan Kakashi dengan komunikasi telepatinya yang luar biasa.

Mereka berdua memberitahu Kakashi mengenai insiden hilangnya Sakura tanpa jejak dan berjanji pada Kakashi bahwa mereka akan membawa pulang Sakura secara utuh dan selamat. Kakashi memberi ijin bagi mereka untuk bergerak, ia juga meminta maaf ia tidak bisa ikut karena ada urusan diplomasi. Sang Hokage juga meminta untuk segera dihubungi dan diberitahu mengenai segala perkembangan informasi. Ia juga tak segan dan siap mengirim bantuan jika ada situasi tak terkendali yang mungkin terjadi.

Begitu Ino mengakhiri komunikasi diantara mereka bertiga, Ino lantas menoleh pada Sai untuk meminta jawaban, "Tapi kemana kita akan mencarinya?"

"Aku sudah mengawasi Kido selama sepuluh hari ini," tutur Sai sembari ia membawa mereka keluar dari apartemennya dan menguncinya rapat, "Aku tahu beberapa tempat kemana ia akan pergi. Kita bisa mulai dari sana,"

Ino mengerutkan kening, ragu-ragu. "Tapi bukankah mereka sudah tahu kau sedang mengawasi mereka? Tidak mungkin kan mereka membuat semudah itu bagi kita untuk menemukan Sakura,"

Sai mengangguk, ucapan Ino memang ada benarnya juga. "Aku punya ide. Tapi jujur saja, ini sedikit agresif dan sadis,"

Ino yang mendengarnya seketika membeku. _Sadis, huh? _

_Dia mau apa, Ya Tuhan. _

* * *

**ooOOoo**

.  
Bersama dengan Sai, Ino pergi ke tempat penyimpanan senjata desa Konoha.

Menurut Sai, tempat ini adalah salah satu markas Kido dan kroni-kroninya. Disini juga tempat mereka biasanya kedapatan menginterograsi dan menahan tawanan ilegal mereka.

Sai dan Ino kini sedang bersembunyi dari balik tong besar yang melintang, menjadikan tempat itu sebagai tempat persembunyian yang sempurna untuk mereka berdua. Mereka sama-sama mengintip ke arah rumah kayu yang terletak di seberang, dijaga oleh seorang ninja dengan topeng Anbu yang menutupi wajahnya.

"Untungnya hanya ada satu orang yang berjaga disana," ujar Sai, "Bodoh sekali," tambahnya. Seperti biasa, Sai begitu blak-blakan. Ino mendengus pelan.

"Kita akan menyerangnya," putusnya final pada Ino.

Ino yang mendengar ultimatum itu menegak ludah. Sebelum kemari, Sai sudah mengatakan bahwa mereka akan menggunakan cara yang tidak biasa—cara yang lebih sadis dan agresif.

_Apa mereka akan membunuhnya di tempat dengan cara sadis seperti yang Sai katakan? Seperti di ANBU, begitu?_

"Jadi apa? Kita menyerangnya sekarang juga?"

"Kita akan menggunakan serangan cepat. Jangan ada celah. Masuklah ke dalam tubuhnya dengan jutsumu, buatlah dia terbuka," perintah Sai,mata elangnya yang jeli mengamati si penjaga yang sibuk mondar mandir kesana kemari di depan pintu, "Lalu keluarlah dari tubuhnya sebelum aku melancarkan seranganku,"

Itu adalah serangan kombinasi biasa. Sering digunakan olehnya dalam formasi Ino Shika Cho. Meskipun ini adalah kali pertamanya bertandem dengan Sai, Ino memiliki keyakinan besar bahwa mereka akan memiliki koordinasi yang baik dalam mengirim serangan.

"Oke," timpal Ino. Ia membentuk jari-jarinya menjadi sebuah segitiga dan mengarahkannya tepat ke si penjaga di depan pintu. Begitu mendapat _lock on_, Ino merapal,  
_  
"Shintensin no jutsu!"_

Tubuhnya oleng ke belakang, yang langsung ditangkap Sai detik itu juga. Dengan hati-hati Sai menidurkan tubuh Ino dari balik tong, menyembunyikannya sebaik mungkin dari musuh. Ia menggambar beberapa singa untuk mengawasi dan menjaga tubuh Ino yang _'kosong'. Barulah setelah itu_ Sai memasang kuda-kuda untuk menyerang.

Ino pun telah berhasil masuk ke pikiran sang penjaga, membuatnya berdiri kaku dan benar-benar terbuka akan serangan. Ino bisa melihat Sai terjun dengan kedua tangan mengepal, bersiap untuk memukul wajah sang penjaga. Sai bergerak, dan sebelum kepalan tangan itu mengenainya, Ino berteriak, "_Kai!_".

Tetiba saja ia sudah menemukan dirinya kembali ke tubuhnya yang disembunyikan dengan baik di balik tong besi, dijaga oleh dua ekor singa chouju giga Sai.

Sai berhasil mengenai wajah si penjaga dengan tinjunya yang kuat, membuat tubuh si penjaga mundur ke belakang hingga menabrak dinding. Penjaga itu mengirim serangan balasan, namun selalu meleset. Sai mengambil kesempatan untuk sembunyi. Saat lelaki itu bingung mencari keberadaanya, Sai menyerang dari atas. Ia lalu melancarkan tinju pamungkasnya ke bagian belakang leher pria itu, membuatnya roboh ke tanah dengan sebuah teriakan kesakitan.

Tak lagi berdaya, Sai akhirnya menggendong lelaki itu ke bahunya dan mengerling pada Ino yang tengah berjalan mendekat. Wa_h, badannya kurus tetapi dia kuat juga ternyata._ "Mari kita bawa dia ke dalam dan tanyai dia. _Semuanya," _

Begitu mereka masuk ke dalam dan Ino memastikan memang tak ada siapapun disana selain mereka bertiga, Sai menghentakan tubuh penjaga itu ke tanah layaknya sebuah karung besar. Ino hanya bisa mengernyit. _Ouch. Pasti sakit._

Sai menyeret penjaga itu dengan mengenggam rambutnya, memaksanya untuk mendudukan diri pada dinding kayu di belakangnya. Sai lantas mengambil sebuah tali yang kebetulan ada disekitarnya kemudian melingkarkannya ke kedua tangan si penjaga dengan erat-erat, begitu juga dengan kaki dan lututnya, membuatnya benar-benar tak ada celah untuk kabur atau bergerak.

Ino yang hanya bisa memperhatikan perlakuan Sai dari belakang dibuat menegak ludah, sekali lagi.

_Mungkinkah ini yang dimaksud Sai sebagai cara yang sadis dan agresif? Jadi mereka akan mencambuknya atau mengulitinya? Atau apa? Apa yang akan Sai perbuat?  
_  
"Sai kau—"

"Diam dulu, Ino," pinta Sai. Ia merebut paksa topeng lelaki itu dari wajahnya, memperlihatkan wajah marah di baliknya. Lelaki itu tampak cukup baya, mungkin sekitar 30 tahunan ke atas. Anggota ANBU itu saat ini tengah mendelik penuh kebencian ke arah mereka.

"Aku sebenarnya tidak ingin dianggap tidak sopan dengan menyakiti seorang ninja tua," Sai berucap dengan nada yang kelewat ceria, jelas dibuat-buat. Ia tersenyum, begitu palsu. Sama seperti senyum yang sering diperlihatkannya tiga tahun yang lalu. Ino sekarang baru benar-benar menyadari betapa signifikannya perubahan Sai semenjak mereka bertemu dulu.

Sai lantas melanjutkan dengan nada yang masih sama, bahkan ia sampai menundukan kepala. Pura-pura menunjukan rasa hormat untuk menghina shinobi ANBU itu, yang mau tak mau membuat lelaki itu bertambah geram.

"Tapi kami tidak punya waktu untuk bermain-main, jadi tolong senior, jawab pertanyaan kami,"

Sang penjaga masih menolak untuk bicara. Ia tetap diam dan memilih untuk membuang muka, tak sudi bertukar pandang dengan Sai yang tampak begitu santai, sama sekali tak ada beban.

"Kau menculik seseorang kemarin, benar?" Pemuda pucat itu memiringkan kepalanya ke samping, berlagak sok inonsen. "Katakan kepada kami, dimana kau menyembunyikannya?"

Dengan wajah yang masih tertoleh ke samping, lelaki itu tetap mengunci mulutnya rapat-rapat. Sai masih sabar dan tetap mempertahankan ekspresi netralnya.

"Tidak mau jawab ya?"

Sai lagi-lagi berlagak inonsen, wajahnya dibuat kecewa, layaknya anak kecil yang merajuk karena tak dituruti permintaannya. Mungkin ini terdengar seperti pemandangan yang lucu dan menggelikan, tapi Ino dibuat merinding karenanya.

Sai tentu sudah ahli dalam hal ini. Dia juga ternyata pandai berakting.

"Aku tahu kau adalah kroni Tsumiki Kido," mulai Sai, senyum palsu itu hadir lagi di permukaan, "Sekarang katakan pada kami, dimana bosmu menyembunyikan Haruno Sakura?"

Lelaki itu keras kepala dan terlalu loyal, harus Ino akui. Bahkan walau posisinya kini jelas terjepit.

"Hmm, masih tidak mau bicara ya. Kalau begitu, kami mungkin harus menggunakan cara kasar,"

"Apa?" Lelaki itu akhirnya menoleh, menatap Sai dengan delikan setajam belati, tapi tak seincipun Sai dibuat goyah dan kecil hati. Si penjaga pun mendesis, "Mau melakukan penyiksaan?"

Sai mengangguk riang, justru tampak senang dengan jawaban tepat sasaran tawanannya. "Ya. Aku juga dulunya seorang ANBU. Aku tahu beberapa cara untuk membuatmu membuka mulut,"

"Ya, lalu?" Ujung bibir sang penjaga berkedut, membentuk seuntai seringai mengejek. Matanya yang semula berkabut kebencian kini tersamar oleh sorot menantang, "Aku juga seorang ANBU, Brengsek. Aku juga tahu cara untuk menghadapi penyiksaanmu,"

"Ah, kalau begitu adil bukan?" Sai menarik satu kunai dari pouch senjatanya, kemudian menarikan ujung runcingnya di permukaan wajah sang peniaga, "Kau pikir itu akan berguna ya?" Ujung kunainya ia tarikan semakin ke bawah. Kemudian tanpa setitik pun keragu-raguan, ia menyobek pakaian sang tawanan, membuat tubuhnya terekspos diantara dinginnya malam.

Ino yang berada di belakang Sai makin gugup bukan main.

_Jadi Sai sungguh-sungguh akan mengulitinya hidup-hidup atau apa?!_ Ino tentu saja cukup familiar dengan metode-metode _torture_—penyiksaan—untuk membuat tawanan _bernyanyi_ dan memberikan jawaban yang mereka butuhkan.

Ino juga terkadang terpaksa melakukannya ketika ia bertugas sebagai seorang_ interrogator_ di T&I.

Tapi jenis penyiksaan mereka tentu berbeda—Divisi T&I dibawah Ibiki tak pernah menggunakan penyiksaan fisik. Mereka menyiksa lewat pikiran, dan mereka juga masih dibatasi oleh kode etik yang mengikat.

Sementara di ANBU—organisasi yang terkenal dengan misi-misi _assasin_-nya_— siapa yang tahu?  
_  
Ino tahu Sai sering melakukan pekerjaan bawah tanah—ia pernah mengatakannya di salah satu sesi terapi mereka. Sai yang jadi sering bermimpi buruk karena mulai dihantui rasa bersalah semenjak ia bisa menemukan kembali emosinya. Sai yang dulu rela mengotori tangannya dengan darah para mangsanya. Entah sudah berapa banyak. Ia sampai tak ingat karena sudah tak terhitung lagi jumlahnya.

Ino sama sekali tak mempersalahkan itu. Ia mengerti Sai punya masa lalu yang kelam. _Semua orang juga punya masa lalu._ Pasca terlibat dalam perang besar dunia ninja membuka mata Ino bahwa dunia shinobi memang sekeras dan sekotor itu.

Atensinya kembali dibawa ke dunia nyata kala ia melihat musuh mereka menggeram. Dengan perasaan was-was, ia melihat Sai mulai mengeluarkan kuas dan perkamennya, kemudian mengultimaltum. Masih dengan suaranya yang setenang air tak beriak, "Ino, lebih baik kau tidak melihat ini,"

Ino yang diberitahu begitu malah membuat rasa gugupnya semakin menjadi-jadi.

_Serius, apa yang akan dilakukan Sai dengan chouju giga-nya? Apa yang akan digambarnya? Apa mungkin dia akan membuat sebuah hewan dan membiarkan hewan itu mencabik-cabik lelaki itu? Atau mungkin sebuah ular raksasa untuk melilit tubuhnya hingga kehabisan nafas?  
_  
Imajinasi Ino terlalu liar, membayangkan skrenario berdarah-darah yang mungkin akan menyambutnya sebentar lagi.

.

Ino mungkin terlalu berkesptasi lebih, jadi ia sama sekali tak menyangka tatkala Sai akhirnya menarikan kuasnya—bukan di atas perkamen seperti biasanya—tapi di atas tubuh tanpa busana lelaki itu.

.

"_Kuchi kuchi kuchi~"_

Sai bersenandung, riang.

.

Sementara Ino dibuat ternganga di tempat.

Rahangnya seolah siap melorot ke tanah.

.

Sai melakukan penyiksaan dengan cara... _menggelitikinya?!_

_._

Menggelitikinya**... **_**APA-APAAN.**_

**.  
**  
Dia hanya menggelitiki tawanannya dengan bulu kuas di genggamannya.

.

Suara teriakan yang dibayangkan Ino pada awalnya adalah suara-suara kesakitan memohon ampun—bukan suara tawa yang menggema ke seantero gudang senjata ini.

.

"PFFFFT! Ha ha ha!"

.

"Jadi itu yang kau sebut penyiksaan?!" Ino memekik, gemas dan kesal setengah mati. "KAU MEMBUATKU HAMPIR JANTUNGAN, TAHU!"

Sai masih saja berekspresi cerah ceria. Dan Ino sama sekali tak mendeteksi rasa bersalah di kalimatnya. "Ini adalah salah satu cara efektif untuk membuat tawananmu bicara jika tidak punya banyak waktu," timpalnya dengan nada tanpa beban.

"Benarkah?" tanya Ino penuh sanksi. Ia menekuk wajah dan tangannya, masih kesal. _Jadi dia dari tadi khawatir setengah mati tak ada artinya, HUH?!_

"Ya, aku membacanya di buku," katanya, "Oh, dan aku juga pernah menonton yang seperti ini di kartun,"

Ino bisa merasakan sebuah siku-siku mendadak mampir di sudut keningnya. _Geez, Sai, yang benar saja!  
_  
Mereka mengobrol masih dengan Sai yang menggelitiki tubuh lelaki yang tengah tertawa-tawa geli itu. Lelaki itu berontak, berusaha menghindari terjangan sapuan bulu kuas Sai yang membuatnya geli setengah mati.

Sai masih saja keranjingan menggelitikinya, sampai lelaki itu hampir kehabisan nafas, dan tawanya mulai berubah menjadi ringisan dan tangis meminta ampun untuk disudahi penderitannya.

"Aku—_hah_—hahaha—baiklah aku akan mengatakannya—t-tolong berhenti—_BUAHAHAHA_!" mohon lelaki itu dengan segenap energinya yang tersisa karena terlalu banyak tertawa. Ino yang mendengarnya mengangkat alis, geli. Meski konyol, ternyata cara Sai ampuh juga.

"Andai saja kau bicara sejak tadi maka semuanya akan lebih mudah, bukan?" Sai akhirnya menarik kuasnya, wajahnya yang ceria seketika berubah 180 derajat.

Matanya memancar tajam, bagai sebuah belati yang siap menghujam. Rahangnya menegas dan nadanya tangkas, menuntut sebuah jawaban,

.  
"Beritahu aku dimana kau sembunyikan Haruno Sakura,"

* * *

.

Begitu telah mendapat jawaban mengenai dimana Sakura disembunyikan, Sai dan Ino bergegas.

Tanpa mengulur waktu lagi, pemuda pucat itu mengeluarkan perkamennya dan menggambar burung besar yang akan mengangkut ia dan Ino menuju destinasi.

Sai langsung melompat untuk menaiki punggung burungnya yang lebar, diikuti oleh Ino di belakangnya. Begitu di rasa siap, mereka akhirnya menghentak bumi dan melesat terbang di udara.

Ino sebenarnya tak terlalu suka ketinggian. Ia berusaha untuk menstabilkan kerja jantungnya yang terpompa lebih cepat, mengatur ritme nafasnya dan berusaha untuk tenang dengan melihat ke arah punggung Sai yang tegap.

Mati-matian Ino berusaha menguasai dirinya agar tak terdominasi oleh phobia. Ia pusatkan chakranya ke kedua tangan dan kakinya untuk menjaga keseimbangan. Tapi mungkin saking gugupnya, Ino hampir saja kehilangan keseimbangan tatkala burung Sai mengambil sebuah tikungan tajam.

"Kalau kau takut, peluk saja aku," Sai mengerling ke arah Ino lewat bahunya. "Aku pernah lihat di tv ketika seorang gadis takut, si pria menyuruh gadisnya untuk berpegangan padanya, salah satunya adalah dengan memeluk pinggangnya,"

T-tunggu sebentar. Tadi dia bilang apa?!

.

_PELUK? _

_DAN GADISNYA?_

**GADIS-_NYA?_**

_Hell yeahhhhh._

_._

Kalimatnya yang lugu itu mampu mengirim jutaan sensasi yang menyergap tubuh dan sanubarinya secara bersamaan. Sensasinya menggelitik namun menyenangkan.

"T-tidak apa-apa. Aku baik-baik saja kok," ia memaksakan tawa keluar dari belah bibirnya, menutupi kegugupannya yang dibuat menjadi-jadi. Apalagi kala pemuda berambut eboni itu memberinya seulas senyum pamungkas, sebelum kemudian kepalanya tertoleh untuk menghadap ke arah depan lagi.

Ino menghembuskan nafas, lega.

Karena kalau Ino menyetujui sugesti Sai, bisa-bisa dia mati jantungan di atas sini.

"Ah aku melihatnya!" seru Sai, telunjuknya mengarah pada arah jam 2, ke tempat dimana sebuah rumah dengan desain kuno terlihat, persis seperti yang dideskripsikan oleh tawanan mereka sebelumnya Ino kembali memusatkan konsentrasinya, berusaha mendeteksi chakra Sakura dari ketinggian sejauh ini.

Matanya terbelelak, turut berseru girang, "Aku berhasil mendeteksi chakranya! Sakura memang ada di rumah itu, Sai!"

Semakin mereka mendekat dan Sai sengaja membuat burungnya terbang rendah, beberapa kunai dan panah langsung menyerbu bertubi-tubi ke arah mereka—untung saja refleks mereka bagus dan Sai gesit dalam mengendalikan kendaraannya.

Burung yang ditunggangi mereka mengambil sebuah putaran tajam diantara hamparan langit biru yang membentang, tanpa ancang-ancang melesat cepat bak kilat yang hendak menyambar.

Ino mau tak mau harus berpegangan pada kedua sisi baju Sai, mencengkramnya kuat-kuat sementara Sai melancarkan serangan balasan dengan chouju-giga-nya pada sekumpulan ninja di bawah sana,

.

Ino berseru, "SAKURAAAA! TUNGGU KAMI. KAMI DISINI AKAN MENYELAMATKANMU!"

.

Sedetik setelah Ino meneriakan kalimat itu, terdengar suara gemuruh keras.

.

Ino dan Sai hanya bisa ternganga melihat rumah tempat Sakura di tahan itu runtuh, luluk lantak, menyatu dengan tanah. Dari balik kepulan asap yang ditimbulkan oleh bangunan yang kolaps, Sakura terlihat berdiri tegak, kepalan tangan teracung tinggi di udara.

.

"Aneh, bukankah seharusnya kita yang menyelamatkannya?" gumam Sai dengan polosnya, "Dia malah menyelematkan dirinya sendiri,"

.  
Dibelakangnya, Ino hanya bisa mendengus keras-keras.

_Dasar Jidat!_

_._

* * *

**_.  
_**

**_(2/3)_**

**klik next chapter untuk baca chapter terakhir **


	3. Bagian III

**Disclaimer: **all the characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto

**Warning:** _Canon-setting._ Possible OOC. Typos. SaixIno. dldr.

.

.

* * *

Dogwood

* * *

**Bagian III**

**.**

**.**

**ooOOoo**

Ino-Saku-Sai—seperti bagaimana Ino menyebutnya—telah memasang kuda kuda.

Kunai di tangan, sementara mata mereka tak lepas sedikit pun dari kemungkinan gerakan musuh yang mengepung mereka.

Kido dan Magire masih belum turun tangan, membiarkan anak buah mereka terlebih dulu yang maju. Mengepung tiga shinobi yang tengah berdiri dengan punggung saling membelakangi, membentuk sebuah lingkaran saling membelakangi ini cocok untuk mengantisipasi serangan musuh yang mungkin bisa datang dari berbagai sisi.

Ino-Saku-Sai mungkin adalah tim dadakan yang dibentuk Kakashi untuk misi ini, tapi mereka tahu mereka bisa percaya dan melengkapi.

Sai dan Sakura memang tipe ninja _range_ dekat. Taijutsu mereka mumpuni, sedangkan Ino adalah kebalikannya. Tapi meski Ino tak semahir Sai maupun Sakura dalam pertemupuran jarak dekat dan taijutsu, Ino adaah penyusun strategi yang baik—tak kalah dengan Shikamaru.

Mengejutkannya ternyata Ino-Saku-Sai punya sinkronasi yang harmonis, kompatibel dalam melindungi satu sama lain.

Musuh mereka akhirnya mulai bergerak, dan ketiga shinobi itu menyambut tangkas. Beberapa dari mereka mencoba untuk menyerang mereka dengan benda tajam, kunai dan shuriken terutama, sementara sisanya menyerang dengan jutsu mereka. Sesekali mereka akan mengenakan bom kertas juga.

Kebanyakan dari mereka adalah pengguna chakra tipe angin, beberapa kali mereka bertiga dibuat kewalahan mempertahankan diri, terlebih akan fakta bahwa musuh kini dilingkupi oleh chakra Kyuubi. Tentunya hal itu membuat kuantitas kekuatan mereka bertambah menjadi berlipat ganda. Sakura masih tetap bertarung dengan taijutsunya dan tinjuan mautnya, sementara Ino berperan sebagai _back up_ dengan taijutsu sebaik-baiknya. Ia sekarang lebih ke posisi defensif, mengingat ia tak bisa menggunakan ninjutsunya untuk sekarang. Dengan tipe combat dekat seperti, Ino tak bisa sembarangan menggunakan jutsunya. Itu malah bisa jadi bumerang sendiri untuknya.

Jujur, keadaan seperti ini membuatnya frustasi. Apalagi seperti yang sudah ia katakan tadi, Ino tidak terlalu mahir di taijutsu atau pertarunga jarak dekat. Terlebih musuh tampak tak kehilangan energi sepersen pun karena chakra Kyubi di tubuh mereka.

"Kalau kita terus-terusan melawan mereka hanya dengan strategi defensif seperti ini, tak akan ada gunanya," Sai mengayunkan sebuah tinjuan keras ke arah pipi lawan yang menyerangnya, disisinya hewan-hewan chouju giganya mendampingi mereka bertiga untuk melakukan serangan balik.

"Bagaimana kalau—"

Belum sempat Sai menyelesaikan kalimatnya, suara teriakan Ino membelah udara. Sai bisa merasakan sesaat sekujur tubuhnya seolah tersiram air es, melihat Ino tersungkur ke tanah.

Seorang musuh berhasil menyapukan ekor chakra kyuubi mereka ke arah kaki Ino hingga gadis itu pun runtuh.

Melihat Ino yang kehilangan pertahanan diri, kedua musuh sigap menngambil kesempatan. Mereka berencana menyerang dengan mengacungkan kunai—siap untuk menusuk gadis itu dari dua sisi.

"Ino!" jerit Sakura. Ia berhasil meninju salah satunya hingga mereka terpental ke arah bebatuan, sementara Sai mengayunkan kakinya untuk menendang keras musuh yang satu lagi hingga ia berguling di lantai berpasir. Sai mengulurkan tangannya pada Ino, membantunya berdiri,

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya.

"Ya, terima kasih," ia mengukir senyum tipis pada Sai. Matanya bergerak turun, lantas membulat tatkala ia melihat lengan Sai yang bercucuran darah, mungkin terkena sabetan kunai yang tak diantisipasinya. "Kemarikan lenganmu padaku," perintah Ino. Tanpa repot-repot mendengar persetuan Sai, ia langsung meraih lengan terluka pemuda itu dan meletakan tangannya di sana, melingkupinya dengan chakra kehijauan yang terasa hangat.

"Terima kasih Ino," ucap Sai saat Ino akhirnya berhasil menutup lukanya yang awalnya menganga. Ino balas tersenyum.

Sakura yang melihat interaksi dua insan adam hawa itu mendecak. Dengan nada menggoda ia mengingatkan,

"Hei! Jangan pacaran dulu disini, kita punya musuh yang harus dihabisi!"

Ino gelagapan, balas memekik. _"YANG PACARAN JUGA SIAPA, DASAR JIDAT!"_

Sakura menyeringai.

"_Well well..."_ suara Kido menelisik gendang telinga mereka. Ino, Sakura dan Sai serentak menyipitkan mata waspada.

Mereka melihat pria itu bertepuk tangan. Pandangannya tampak kagum pada tiga serangkai shinobi Konoha di hadapan. Tapi mereka semua tahu, sorot kekaguman itu jelas hanya kepalsuan belaka. Kido tengah mengejek mereka.

"Memang harus aku akui kalian hebat juga, tapi kalian masih tidak ada apa-apanya," ujarnya dengan nada meremehkan.

Ia melepas baju atasannya, dan tampak chakra Kyuubi mulai berangsur melingkupi tubuhnya Chakra itu lebih besar dan tentu saja berlipat-lipat lebih kuat. Tidak seperti yang sebelumnya, Kido memiliki chakra Kyuubi ekor enam di belakang tubuhnya. Ia menyeringai jahat,

.

"Terutama kau Haruno Sakura. Kemarilah dan hadapi aku. Akan aku buat perhitungan padamu," ia mendesis, "Aku akan membuat Uchiha Sasuke datang kepadaku dan membuatnya tersiksa melihat gadisnya mati di tanganku,"

* * *

**ooOOoo**

**.**

Ino dan Sai kini harus menghadapi Magire, si ninja medis anak buah loyal Kido yang saat ini berhasil memisahkan diri mereka dari Sakura yang mengambil pertarungan di dalam hutan. Ino berdoa semoga Sakura bisa mengatasi Kido, meski harus bertarung seorang diri seperti itu. Jujur Ino khawatir setengah mati, tapi Ino yakin sahabatnya itu akan berhasil melakukannya. Ia tak meragukan kemampuan Sakura sedikitpun. Dia tahu Sakura adalah kunoichi yang kuat.

Sedangkan Magire kini berdiri di seberang Sai dan Ino, dimandikan oleh cahaya rembulan. Sang rembulan dan cahayanya yang memancar ke semesta memberkas, memperlihatkan wujud mengerikan Magire dengan enam ekor chakra Kyuubinya.

Matanya memerah nyalang, bibirnya membentuk seringai dengan giginya yang tajam, dan tubuhnya berubah menjadi sedikit lebih tinggi daripada manusia normal.

Sai dan Ino masih berusaha menstabilkan nafas mereka setelah harus berkali-kali menghindari serangan enam ekor Magire yang datang bertubi-tubi. Mereka juga harus menghindari kunai beracun yang siap digunakan Magire kapan saja kala mereka lengah. Berbagai cara Sai dan Ino lakukan untuk membuat serangan balasan—tapi masih belum ada yang berhasil, sedangkan chakra mereka perlahan-lahan mulai menipis.

Magire kini menyeringai penuh celaan dari seberang sana, menyadari keadaan Ino dan Sai yang mulai melemah. Ia bersiap melancarkan serangan baru. Ekornya menuju ke arah Ino dan Sai dari dua sisi, membuat mereka terpaksa terpisah tempat.

Ino dan Sai berusaha mengimbangi dan melakukan serangan sebaik mungkin, dibantu oleh hewan hewan _chouju giga_ Sai yang melesat menuju Magire—tapi dengan cepat dihancurkannya menjadi sebuah ciptran tinta. Sai yang sempat kehilangan fokus tak sengaja tersenggol oleh ekor yang menyerangnya itu, membuatnya seketika oleng. Sedetik kemudian, ia bisa melihat ekor itu kembali mengarah padanya—dan Sai hanya bisa membulatkan matanya lebar-lebar. Tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya seperti kaku. Freeze, karena saking tak siapnya dia. Kengerian dan rasa tegang membuat refleksnya melambat.

Sai sudah pasrah. Ia sudah bersiap menerima serangan fatal dari ekor Magire—kalau saja tak ada sebuah tangan yang menariknya, mendekapkan kedua lengannya ke tubuh Sai, memaksanya untuk merunduk dan jatuh berguling di tanah.

Saat Sai mendongak, ia disambut oleh sepasang bola mata biru yang menatap khawatir padanya. Untuk sesaat ia tak menghiraukan fakta bahwa tubuhnya dan Ino berada dalam jarak sedekat ini, dengan tubuh Ino yang melingkupi tubuhnya,

"Kau tak apa?"

"Yeah," desah Sai lirih. Ia bisa merasakan tubuhnya lemas dan jantungnya yang berdetak menggila karena ketegangan barusan, "Maaf,"

Ino menggelengkan kepalanya, mengulurkan tangan pada Sai untuk membawanya duduk, "Jangan dipikirkan," Ino menoleh pada Magire yang masih menyeringai bangga. Sorot matanya menajam, dan ia pun menggeram rendah.

"_Ayo kita cari cara untuk mengalahkannya! Aku punya strategi yang ingin kucoba,"  
_  
Tiba-tiba Sai bisa mendengar suara familiar itu menggema di kepala. Ia terkejut, memandang ke arah Ino yang tersenyum lebar,

_"Mulai sekarang kita akan berkomunikasi telepati agar si Magire brengsek itu tak mengetahui rencana kita,"_ ujar Ino dengan suaranya yang bergema begitu jelas di kepala Sai.

Sai mendadak dibuat bernostalgia dengan perasaan dan segala sensasi ini. Terakhir ia mendengar Ino berbicara di kepalanya adalah saat di _Land of Silence_ dulu.

.

Sai baru menyadari, ia cukup merindukan sensasi ini.

.

_"Aku punya sebuah strategi,"_

_"Strategi?" _ulang Sai.

Ia bisa melihat Ino menggigit bibirnya sekarang, dan suara yang ada di kepalanya itu terdengar tak yakin. _"Aku tidak tahu apakah ini akan berhasil atau tidak, mungkin terdengar seperti percobaan bunuh diri, tapi aku kupikir ini satu-satunya cara,"  
_  
Sai menatapnya sungguh-sungguh, "_Aku mendengarkan, Ino_," balasnya lewat ikatan telepati mereka.

.

Mereka masih terus-terusan melancarkan balasan pada serangan demi serangan Magire yang tak kenal lelah, sembari Ino memaparkan rencananya pada Sai yang berusaha mendengar dengan telaten agar tak melewatkan detail apapun.

.

"_Baik, aku mengerti. Mari kita coba_," ucapnya penuh keyakinan. Nadanya melembut di akhir kalimat, "_Kau punya rencana yang bagus, Ino,"_

_"Terima kasih,"  
_

_._

Mereka bertukar pandang satu sama lain dan bergerak bersamaan, melemparkan beberapa smoke bombs ke tanah secara serentak. Sengaja untuk menyembunyikan keberadaan mereka sekaligus untuk menganggu pandangan Magire.

"Kau hanya membuang waktu, dasar bocah-bocah bodoh!" Seru Magire, "Rasakan ini!" Ia menghentak keenam ekornya ke arah asap yang mulai mengepul. Ia goyangkan ekornya ke udara secara liar, berusaha membersihkan asap tebal kehitaman yang mengepung mereka bertiga. Namun sebelum asap itu benar-benar hilang, tiba-tiba Magire mendengar suara auman dari dekat.

Dan secara mendadak, ketiga singa chouju giga Sai sudah bersiap menyambarnya di depan mata. Mereka mengaum dan siap menyambarnya detik itu juga.

Tetapi sayangnya, Magire bergerak lebih tangkas.

Dua kali sapuan ekor Kyuubi membuat ketiga singa itu menghilang kembali ke wujud asalnya—Magire menyeringai, tapi seringaiannya itu tak bertahan lama.

Karena dari detik begitu singa-singa itu hancur dan kembali ke bentuk tinta, seketika muncul Ino yang siap menerjang dengan kunai di tangan. Ketiga singa Sai tadi memang dimaksudkan untuk hanya menjadi sebuah umpan dan distraksi belaka. Serangan sesungguhnya adalah Ino dengan kunai beracun milik Magire yang tadi sempat terlepas dari tangannya.

Tetapi Magire masih tampak tenang. Ekornya bergoyang dan menghantam Ino di bagian perutnya, membuatnya terlempar dan menabrak ke arah beberapa pohon di belakangnya.

Ino tampak tak bergerak. Sepertinya kehilangan kesadaran karena terjangan keras yang diterimanya baru saja. _Entah dia hanya pingsan, atau lebih buruk lagi..._

"Ino!" Sai berseru, bersiap membalas Magire dengan serangan kunai ditangannya. Magire mencoba untuk mempertahankan diri dengan mengayun ekornya, tapi Sai seketika berubah menjadi percikan tinta yang mengenai wajah Magire seluruhnya, membuat pandangannya tertutupi.

_Sialan. Sebuah clone tinta. _

"BRENGSEK!" raungnya.

Sai yang asli memanfaatkan keadaan lengah Magire untuk melancarkan serangan. Ia berhasil menggores dada Magire dengan kunainya, tapi sedetik kemudian Sai harus merelakan dirinya terhantam oleh ekor-ekor itu. Magire yang marah memusatkan chakranya dan menerjang Sai dengan peluru chakra yang hanya bisa dihasilkan oleh para bijuu. Sai mencoba menghindar, bergerak kesana kemari untuk menghindari ledakan yang dihasilkan oleh peluru-peluru bulat itu.

Sebuah ledakan tak sengaja mengenai Sai, membuatnya terhuyung ke tanah dan terbatuk-batuk. Ia mendesis nyeri, menyadari sisi lengannya yang terkena sedikit luka bakar.

"Kuakui kalian boleh juga. Kuhargai usaha kalian untuk mengalahkanku, walau jelas itu sia-sia," Magire berkata dengan wajah tanpa ekspresinya.

"Oh, aku cukup bahagia dengan pujianmu itu," Sai di bawah bayang-bayang rasa perih yang menggerogoti, tersenyum hingga matanya menyipit tenggelam, "Tapi ketahuilah bahwa kami tidak akan menyerah semudah itu,"

Setelah berkata begitu, Sai bangkit dengan sekuat tenaganya yang tersisa. Dia masih berusaha menyerang Magire dengan kunai dan shuriken yang ia lempar dengan akurasi dan kecepatan luar biasa.

Magire menyambut usaha Sai dengan senang hati, dan Sai sendiri masih menolak untuk berhenti. Dengan menegosiasi rasa sakitnya, ia tetap berusaha menyerang magire dengan ninjutsu dan taijutsu yang dikuasainya.

"Kau benar benar keras kepala ya," Magire lalu membagi keenam ekornya menjadi tiga buah, ujungnya membentuk serupa telapak tangan.

Telapak tangan itu lantas terjulur pada Sai yang mulai terhuyung karena luka yang dideritanya. Magire berhasil menangkap Sai dengan tiga lengannya dan mengangkat tubuh Sai ke udara.

Sai berusaha untuk melawan dan memberontak lepas, tapi cengkraman chakra Magire terlalu kuat hingga Sai mulai kesulitan bernafas.

Magire membentuk peluru bulatnya kembali, membawanya tepat ke hadapan wajah Sai yang mulai letih,

.

"Inilah akhirmu, bocah ingusan,"

.

Sedetik setelah berkata begitu, Sai melihat sebuah gagak terbang di belakang Magire.

Gagak itu mencengkram sebuah kunai di paruhnya. Ia tahu itu apa.

_Kunai beracun milik Magire yang tadi sempat terjatuh._

_Itu artinya... _

Sebelum Magire sempat menyadari kehadirannya, gagak itu bergerak cepat. Sai melihat bagaimana gagak melesat dan berhasil menusuk dalam-dalam punggung Magire dengan kunai.

Magire pun meraung, melepaskan cengkramannya pada Sai seketika dan membiarkan pemuda itu membentur ke tanah dengan keras.

Gagak itu kembali terbang tinggi ke angkasa, bersamaan dengan suara lantang, _"Kai!"_ dari tempat dimana Ino tak sadarkan diri tadi. Itu adalah pertanda jikalau Ino telah berhasil mengembalikan jiwanya dari gagak ke tubuhnya yang asli. Ia buru-buru bangkit berdiri dan mendekat ke arah Sai yang merintih kecil karena luka dan benturan yang diterimanya.

"Kau—" untuk pertama kalinya, bisa mereka lihat Magire gemetar, antara marah dan panik, "Kau bocah-bocah kurangajar!"

"Kau saja yang bodoh!" Ino dengan kekanak-kanakan menjulurkan lidahnya.

Sai meringis kecil, "Kau memang akhirnya mudah dibodohi. Kau kuat, tapi kau cukup gegabah. Kami sengaja membuat seolah kami menyerangmu dan membuatmu kehulangan fokus. Kau tak memperhatikan Ino melakukan segel jutsunya sebelum kau menghantamnya dengan ekormu,"

"Heh," Magire tertawa sumbang, "Hanya begini saja kalian sudah arogan. Kalian pikir kalian siapa? Kalian menyebutku bodoh, tapi kalian pasti tahu jika seseorang yang menggunakan racun, tentu mereka selalu punya antitodenya. Kalau aku menggunakan antitode itu sekarang—"

"_Gosh,_ aku harap antitode-mu itu bekerja~" Ino menyeringai lebar, tampak bangga.

Magire yang melihatnya terlihat kebingungan.

Bibir Ino masih mempertahankan seringaiannya ketika ia menjelaskan, "Kunai itu memang punyamu. Tapi aku mengganti racun itu dengan racun racikanku sendiri,"

"…Apa?" Magire tertegun di tempatnya.

Memang begitulah rencana yang disusun Ino. Saat Sai dan Ino membuat kepulan asap itu, Sai menyiapkan singa-singanya untuk menerjang, sementara Ino menukar isi racun dalam kunai Magire dengan _anesthetic_-nya sendiri yang selalu ia bawa dalam _pouch_ ninja-nya. _Tipikal ninja medis._

_Anesthetic _racikan Ino mulai menunjukan efeknya, dan bisa terlihat jelas bagaimana tubuh Magire pun mulai tampak gemetaran tak terkendali.

"Kau_—argh,"_ Tubuhnya mulai kehilangan chakra Kyuubi yang melingkupi dirinya. Ia pun runtuh ke tanah, kembali menjadi Magire yang semula.

Sai yang telah selesai mendapat perawatan medis dari Ino lantas meraih perkamen dan menarikan ujung kuasnya di atas sana, menggambar dua buah sosok kembar besar—_**Fujin dan Raijin! **_Kedua raksasa itu mendekat ke arah Magire yang tergeletak tak berdaya di tanah. Raijin mengayunkan kakinya yang besar kemudian menendang tubuh Magire hingga ia berguling di tanah. Fujin kemudian mendekatinya dan bergantian mengangkat kakinya untuk kemudian dihantamkannya ke tubuh Magire, membuatnya berteriak kesakitan.

Sai bisa saja membuat Fujin menekan kakinya ke tubuh Magire dan membuatnya mati saat itu juga, tapi Ino menyarankan mereka untuk tetap membawa kedua penjahat itu hidup-hidup.

Sementara Fujin dan Raijin mengatasi Magire, Sai dan Ino memilih menyingkir ke tepi. Mereka lantas duduk bersisian, dengan Sai yang dipapah Ino untuk menyandar pada pohon di belakangnya. Lelaki itu masih lemas setelah terluka karena pertarungan barusan.

Ino menangkupkan kedua tangannya, cahaya kehijauan itu melingkupi luka-demi luka di sekujur tubuh Sai yang dapat tertangkap mata. Ino meletakan atensinya secara berlebih kepada luka bakar yang cukup parah di lengan Sai. Dengan cekatan dan gerakan terlatih ia pun menggulung bagian lengan baju Sai, kemudian meletakan telapak tangannya disana untuk memulai proses penyembuhan.

"Ino..." panggil pemuda pucat itu.

"Ya?" Ino mendongak, menatap sang pemuda yang terluka itu dengan penuh rasa penasaran.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Ino mengerjap, lalu mendendangkan tawa kecil, "Yang terluka kan kau, kenapa malah justru aku yang ditanyai, Sai," ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya,

"Kau ini ada ada saja,"

Selama beberapa saat Sai hanya terdiam melihat Ino yang masih berusaha untuk menutupi jejak-jejak luka bakar di tangannya itu, sambil sesekali mengomel. Sudut bibirnya lantas terangkat, tersenyum tipis, "Tadi rencanamuhebat. Kau ternyata tak kalah hebat dengan Shikamaru dalam menyusun strategi jitu, Nona Cantik," pujinya, membuat Ino tak bisa untuk tak merona. Sai yang lagi-lagi mendapati Ino memerah serupa tomat matang hanya memiringkan kepala, heran.

_Uh-oh, apa Ino marah lagi?_

"Ino..." panggil Sai sekali lagi.

"Ya, Sai?" Ino yang telah selesai mengobati lukanya mendongak.

Sai tak berbicara apapun, ia hanya memadanginya dalam perangkap bola mata jelaganya yang sekelam malam—membuat Ino seketika terbisu. _Kira-kira apa yang sedang dipikirkannya sekarang ini?_ Sai masih saja punya raut ekspresi yang kadang tak bisa diterjemahkan begitu saja.

Sai masih betah memandangi Ino, dan tiba-tiba saja dalam jarak sedekat ini, ia punya keinginan untuk menyentuh rambut kuning platina Ino. Ia tarikan jemarinya di ujung rambutnya kemudian merambat naik untuk menyentuh poninya. Sai sempat mendengar nafas Ino yang mendadak tercekat.

Pemuda itu berinisatif untuk menyibak poni panjang Ino yang menutupi mata kanannya, membebaskan dua buah bola mata ekspresif yang akhir-akhir selalu singgah dalam kepala.

"Ino..." sekali lagi Sai memanggil.

Bibir Sai terbuka mengatup, alisnya mengernyit tak mengerti.

Tak tahu kenapa, tapi sesungguhnya Sai ingin mengatakan banyak hal.

Ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu—_sesuatu_ mengenai hal-hal membingungkan yang dirasakannya akhir-akhir ini. Debar jantung yang menggila, tubuh yang serasa menghangat setiap ia menyadari kehadiran gadis itu, susah tidur. Apa itu gejala penyakit mematikan? Ino kan ninja medis, mungkin dia bisa mengobati sakit-entah-apa yang sekarang diderita Sai.

Tapi sayangnya, entah bagaimana kini lidahnya serasa kelu. Pikirannya berubah beku. Sai sekali lagi dibuat tergugu.

Sai hanya ingin jawaban.

Sai hanya ingin jawaban kenapa ia seperti ini. _Apakah ia memang benar-benar sakit, Ino?_

.

"Ino—aku—"

.

Untuk yang kesekian kalinya, _Sai tak bisa bicara._

Tapi kali ini alasannya berbeda.

Ia tak bisa melamukannya karena _sesuatu_ sudah terlanjur menutup aksesnya untuk bicara.

.

Sesuatu seperti—_bibir Ino. _

_.  
_  
Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat, bahkan sebelum Sai sempat berkedip.

Tahu-tahu saja tengkuknya tedorong ke depan, dan bibir Ino seketika menyambutnya.

Sentuhan kedua bibir itu terasa lembut, lembab, dan_ adiktif_—bagai membentuk ritme melodi. Menimbulkan euphoria yang meletup-letup dalam nadi. Bibir itu bergerak, terus mengeksplorasi.

Belum sempat Sai bereaksi lebih jauh, Ino sudah terlanjur melepaskan pagutan bibir mereka.

Sai mendadak punya hasrat besar untuk mengejar kemana bibir itu pergi_. H-huh? Apakah itu wajar?  
_  
Kepalanya terasa berputar—bahkan hingga Ino benar benar telah melepaskan mulutnya. Sai hanya bisa mengerjap, bungkam— tak bisa berkata apapun jua. Bola matanya masih membesar, nafasnya kasar, sementara mulutnya tak henti membuka-menutup. Sai bahkan masih bisa mengecap rasa manis yang tertinggal disana. _Manis seperti—eum... strawberry? Mungkinkah itu karena lipstik yang digunakan Ino? _

_Bolehkah kalau Sai bilang, ia mau lagi?  
_  
Dari jarak sedekat ini, Sai bisa melihat pipi Ino yang lagi lagi memerah—_oke, apa dia benar-benar marah sekarang?—_ bibirnya juga lebih terlihat cerah, merah delima—dan lebih lembab.

_Kenapa aneh sekali? Dia yang melakukan ini, kenapa dia juga yang malah marah? Sai kadang tak mengerti jalan pikiran Ino. _

Setelah beberapa saat mengambil nafas, Ino akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk mendongakan kepala. Sai hanya bisa menatap lurus-lurus ke arahnya, ekspresinya tak terbaca. Dengan bibir yang agak gemetar, ia paksa suaranya keluar, "Sai, a—"

"SAI! INO! APA KALIAN BAIK-BAIK SAJA?"

Atensi kedua shinobi itu terenggut cepat ke arah sumber suara, menemukan Naruto beserta Hinata yang berlari di belakangnya.

Mereka lantas berdiri, dengan Ino yang membantu menyokong tubuh Sai yang masih lemah.

Sai hanya diam saja, memperhatikan bagaimana Ino dengan telatennya menyampirkan lengan Sai di bahunya dan melingkarkan tangannya di pinggulnya untuk membantunya berdiri tegap.

Ada hangat tanpa permisi yang menelusup masuk ke relung-relung sanubari, menyadari betapa Ino Yamanaka selalu memberinya afeksi.

_Ino selalu begini._

Tanpa permisi.

.

Sai selalu merasa tak pernah pantas menerima perhatian sebesar itu dari gadis ini, tapi Ino selalu begitu peduli.

.

_Apa... apa yang kau lihat dari seseorang yang rusak seperti diriku, Ino?_

_.  
_  
"Naruto! Hinata!" Seru Ino di sampingnya, membuat Sai akhirnya harus mengalihkan pandang dari gadis itu barang sejenak, "Bagaimana kalian bisa sampai kesini?"

"Kakashi_-sensei_ meminta bantuan kami. Ia punya firasat kalau kalian sedang dalam masalah. Ternyata firasatnya memang selalu benar," Naruto mengedarkan pandang, terlihat khawatir, "Dimana Sakura-chan?"

"Ia ada di sisi hutan di sebelah sana!" Ino menggidikan dagunya ke tempat dimana Sakura ambil bagian di medan pertempuran, "Kita harus segera menolongnya!"

"Sai-_san,_ kau tidak apa-apa?" Suara Hinata mengalun lembut, raut wajahnya tampak khawatir melihat Sai yang berdiri dengan harus disangga seperti itu, "Apa kau terluka parah sampai kau tidak bisa berdiri?"

Ino yang mendengar Hinata mengutarakan itu seketika terhantam oleh realisasi bahwa ia masih saja '_memeluk' _Sai. Duh, Ino kelepasan. Ia akhirnya bernisiatif untuk melepaskan pegangannya dari tubuh Sai—namun Sai justru menghentikan tangannya.

Pemuda itu meletakan tangannya di atas tangan Ino, menahannya untuk tak melepas rengkungan Ino di pinggangnya. Mata Ino mengerjap, menatap Sai terkejut. Sorotnya meminta penjelasan.

"Kenapa dilepas?" tanya Sai, benar-benar terdengar heran. Ia sungguh tak melihat masalah apapun dengan Ino yang memeluknya seperti ini. Dengan nada kelewat polos ia berkata, "Aku suka kok posisi ini,"

Naruto mengangkat alis, Hinata bersemu merah muda—sementara Ino hampir dibuat jantungan.

Entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya hari itu

.

_Hell yeah. Bagaimana bisa aku jatuh cinta pada lelaki sepolos ini, Kami-samaaaaaaa? Dia benar-benar tidak baik untuk kesehatan jantungku!_

_._

* * *

**ooOOoo**

**.**

_Ino-Saku-Sai _akhirnya resmi dibubarkan begitu misi telah usai.

Kido, Magire dan kroni-kroninya akan diadili untuk mempertanggung jawabkan perbuatan mereka.

Teror Sasuke palsu pun telah usai. Dan reputasi Sasuke yang sempat tercoreng pun bisa kembali dipulihkan.

Pria Uchiha itu memang belum kembali ke Konoha dari perjalanan penebusan dosanya, tapi lelaki itu diam-diam membantu mereka dengan menghabisi anak buah Kido yang hendak menyerang Konoha kala Ino-Saku-Sai beserta Naruto dan Hinata sedang tak ada di desa. Mereka baru mengetahui fakta itu ketika dalam perjalanan pulang, mereka tak sengaja menemukan sekumpulan ninja anak buah Kido sudah tergeletak di tanah dalam keadaan tak sadarkan diri.

Lokasinya tak jauh dari gerbang Konoha— dan mereka semua telah terkepung api hitam yang menyala-nyala. _Siapa lagi kalau bukan Sasuke pelakunya kan?_

Sasuke sungguh menjelma menjadi seperti seorang pahlawan dalam bayangan bagi desa Konoha—_pahlawan untuk Sakura juga, tentu saja._

Kini mereka bertiga—Ino, Sakura, dan Sai, yang baru beberapa saat lalu resmi dibubarkan oleh Hokage, melangkahkan kaki untuk keluar dari kompleks menara. Bertukar cerita, canda, dan tawa lega sebagai euphoria dari misi yang berhasil. Tentu saja Sakura dan Ino yang lebih mendominasi percakapan, Sai tentu hanya akan menimbrung ala kadarnya.

Mereka biarkan langkah kaki mereka membawa ke kerumunan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang, rencananya mereka hendak makan siang bersama. Ketiga shinobi itu baru saja hendak mencapai muka jalan, kala ia mendengar suara seseorang dari kejauhan, membuat mereka menghentikan langkah dan menolah serentak.

"Sakura-_senpai!"_

Ketiganya melihat seorang kunoichi muda berambut cokelat melambai ke arah mereka. Ia lalu berlari-lari kecil untuk menghampiri—dan dari jarak yang semakin dekat seperti ini, Ino baru menyadari bahwa gadis itu adalah gadis yang sama yang menjadi presentator dalam rapat mereka beberapa waktu yang lalu.

"Sakura-senpai maaf menganggu," ia membungkukan badannya berkali-kali kepada Sakura, Ino, dan Sai, sebelum perhatiannya kembali ke arah sang idola, Sakura. "Senpai, para ninja medis Sunagakure datang kemari untuk bertanya-tanya mengenai Rumah Sakit kita. Mereka ingin mengadakan studi banding,"

"Benarkah?" Suka cita langsung mewarnai wajah Sakura—begitu juga dengan Ino, "Baiklah, aku akan menemui mereka,"

Ino menyela, "Apakah aku perlu menemanimu?"

Sakura ingin mengiyakan, tapi melihat Ino dan Sai yang tampak '_antusias'_—Sai hanya tersenyum seperti biasa sih— dengan makan siang mereka sejak tadi membuatnya bimbang. "Mm, tidak masalah. Aku saja tidak apa-apa,"

"Tapi—" Ino mulai memprotes, tapi Sakura langung mencondongkan tubuhnya lebih dekat ke sahabatnya, berbisik di telinganya, "_Psst._.. tidak apa-apa. Kau tenang saja. Kau pergilah makan siang berdua dengan Sai,"

_"Hei!"_ Ino mendesis, sembari ia berusaha menyembunyikan panas yang mulai menjalari pipi, "Ini cuma makan siang biasa! Jangan berpikir aneh-aneh!"

"Ya ampun Ino pig!" Sakura balas mendesis, "Kau itu Yamanaka Ino yang kukenal atau bukan? Yamanaka Ino yang kukenal tentu saja akan memanfaatkan situasi ini semaksimal mungkin. Terlebih mungkin saja kalian sudah bakal tak punya kesempatan banyak untuk berdua bukan?" ia mengedipkan sebelah matanya, suaranya masih berbisik-bisik rendah, menghindari kemungkinan Sai akan mendengarkan rencana licik ini, "Kalau ini hanya makan siang biasa, buatlah itu jadi makan siang luar baisa! Kencan, pig! _Manfaatkan kesempatanmu!"  
_  
Ino tampak mulai memikirkan dengan keras sugesti Sakura, membuat gadis bersurai merah muda itu menyeringai puas. Ino akhirnya menganggukan kepala lamat-lamat, menyerah dengan wajah memberengut—tapi Sakura tahu dalam hatinya, Ino pasti juga senang bukan main.

_Dasar piggy!_

Ino sendiri juga tahu kesempatan berduaan dengan Sai tidak selalu banyak—setelah ini mereka pasti akan jarang bisa menghabiskan waktu berdua saja, bahkan mungkin akan sulit bertemu karena pekerjaan multiple Ino—wakil direktur rumah sakit, ninja medis, interrogator, dan florist—dan promosi Sai yang sebentar lagi akan diangkat sebagai Ketua ANBU.

"Sampai jumpa kalau begitu, _Dekorin_!" Ia menyikut perutnya, "Kalau ada apa apa tolong beritahu aku, oke?"

"Oke!" Sakura mengacungkan ibu jarinya, tersenyum lebar, "Sampai ketemu Ino-_pig!"_ Ia lalu melambaikan tangannya pada Sai yang berdiri di belakang mereka, menunggu dengan sabar sedari tadi, "Sampai ketemu, Sai!"

"Sampai jumpa, Sakura," balas Sai dengan seulas senyum.

Selesai berpamitan, Sakura dan kunoichi muda berambut cokelat di sampingnya mulai berjalan ke arah berlawanan dari kedua temannya itu.

.

Baru mengambil beberapa langkah, Sakura akhirnya memutar tubuhnya ke belakang—mengerling pada Ino dan Sai yang berjalan bersisian, bahu saling berdekatan

.

Dari tempatnya kini, ia bisa melihat mereka saling bertukar senyum dan tawa kecil.

.

Senyum dua orang yang kasmaran itu menular, karena Sakura tanpa sadar ikut tersenyum dibuatnya. Hatinya tak pelak turut menghangat.

.

_Lavender atau dogwood._

.

Ino bilang dia tidak tahu mana yang harus ia pilih untuk menyatakan cintanya pada Sai, tapi Sakura merasa Ino akan segera menentukan pilihannya dalam waktu dekat ini.

.

_Ino pig, semoga kau beruntung!_

* * *

**ooOOoo**

.

.

Senja telah menyambut hari itu, memandikan segala yang ada di di bawahnya dengan berkas cahaya oranye yang memanjakan mata, tak luput juga dua orang yang tengah berjalan menyusuri salah satu gang distrik di bawah sana.

Sai dan Ino berjalan dengan keheningan yang nyaman dan menyenangkan.

Menikmati semu sang surya yang mengguyur wajah mereka sebelum ia kembali ke tidurnya.

Tak sadar hari telah menyentuh senja, begitu mereka selesai makan siang tadi, Sai yang ingin menggambar membuat Ino terdorong untuk mengajaknya padang bunga wisteria yang terletak di kaki bukit. Tak banyak yang mengetahui tempat ini, memang. Ia tak segaja menemukannya ketika ia berkelana sendiri di sekitar desa. Semenjak itu, tempat ini Ino jadikan sebagai tempatnya untuk merenung dan menenangkan diri.

Ino merasa bangga ketika ia menunjukan tempat ini pada Sai. Terlebih saat ia bisa melihat kilau takjub di iris kembar Sai kala ia mengedarkan pandangnya ke seluruh sudut hamparan bunga berkelopak ungu di depannya itu.

Mereka menghabiskan waktu seharian disana. Mereka saling bercerita—tentu saja Ino yang paling banyak bercerita, sementara Sai hanya diam mendengarkan atau memilih melukis apapun yang tertangkap atensi mata senimannya.

Mereka kini berjalan menuju ke kediaman sang putri Yamanaka. Ino sebenarnya bisa saja pulang sendiri, mengingat apartemen Sai ada di sisi yang lain. Pemuda itu perlu mengambil arah memutar jika harus mengantarnya dulu ke rumah.

Tapi Sai bersikeras, karena berdasarkan informasi yang ia peroleh dari bukunya, tidak benar membiarkan seorang gadis berjalan sendirian di malam hari.

Ino masih menolak saat itu, berpendapat bahwa tidak akan ada yang berani macam-macam padanya karena dia seorang shinobi, tapi Sai ternyata cukup keras kepala. Bukannya ia meremehkan kemampuan Ino, ia hanya ingin jadi lelaki yang baik saja. Ia juga berkata bahwa jika sampai ia membiarkan sesuatu terjadi pada Ino—ia pasti akan dibunuh oleh Shikamaru dan Choji, ibunya, dan juga Sakura—dan tentunya, Sai tak akan memaafkan dirinya sendiri jika sesuatu sampai menimpa gadis itu.

Satu yang bisa Ino lagi pelajari dari Sai akhir-akhir ini, ternyata pemuda itu bisa jadi dramatis juga.

Langkah mereka bagai sebuah ritmis, mengetuk beriringan jalanan beraspal dengan alas sepatu mereka.

Toko bunga Yamanaka sudah tampak di pelupuk mata—semakin dekat dan dekat. Sai menyadari bahwa waktunya bersama Ino di hari ini akan segera mendekati puncaknya. Sebentar lagi mereka harus saling mengucap sampai jumpa kepada satu sama lain.

Sai mengerling pada Ino di sampingnya, buru-buru membuang muka saat Ino juga turut menoleh ke arahnya.

Sai tahu otaknya bisa saja berhenti bekerja tatkala sepasang mata sebiru samudra itu terjalin dengan jelaganya—maka ia berusaha menghindari itu.

Ada banyak pertanyaan yang ingin terutarakan, salah satunya adalah ciuman Ino dua hari yang lalu—_Sai sudah membaca di buku jikalau aksi-mari menempelkan-bibir-satu-sama-lain—itu disebut berciuman—_dan biasanya adalah hal yang wajar dilakukan sepasang kekasih.

_Jadi mereka sekarang sepasang kekasih atau... _

_...apa?_

Sai secara otomatis langsung menyentuh bibirnya, merabanya dengan jemarinya. Bahkan rasa manis yang ditinggalkan Ino disana masih terasa. Apakah wajar?

_Rasanya juga menggelitik, tapi Sai suka.  
_  
"Jadi... kita sudah sampai,"

Sai sepertinya terlalu tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri sampai ia tak sadar mereka telah sampai ke destinasi. Ia mendongak, dan benar saja, didepannya, toko bunga Yamanaka berdiri dengan segala keindahannya, terkepung oleh bunga-bunga serupa tatanan alegori yang berwarna-warni.

"Ya," Sai mengangguk, lamat-lamat.

Sekali lagi keheningan itu melanda, tercipta di antara dua insan manusia yang sama-sama dibuat bimbang atas apa yang harus diutarakan.

"Ino..."

"Ya?" Ino mendongak, harap-harap cemas.

"_Ano..._" Sai masih menyentuh bibirnya selama beberapa saat. Ludahnya diteguk, merasakan jantungnya bertalu-talu tak karuan, seolah jantungnya tengah berusaha mendobrak tulang rusuknya. Tangannya lantas bergeser ke samping, hanya berakhir menggaruk pipinya yang sebenarnya tak gatal, "Eum... ah, tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa,"

"Oh," Ino menggumam, menunduk untuk memainkan kedua jemarinya. Sejujurnya agak kecewa juga Sai tidak jadi mengatakan apapun padanya, "Baiklah. Kalau begitu aku masuk dulu," ia melempar Sai sebuah senyum kecil pamungkas.

Kepala Sai terangguk saja, ikut membalas lambaian Ino yang sekarang telah menghilang dari balik pintu.

Begitu Ino tak lagi terlihat dalam jarak pandang, helaan nafas panjang itu pun meluncur dari bibirnya. Sai mendongakan kepala ke atas, ke arah hamparan langit senja yang mulai diisi bintang-bintang.

Menghela nafas sekali lagi, Sai lalu memutar tubuhnya ke arah darimana ia berjalan. Memang dia harus rela berjalan memutar karena rumahnya dengan Ino berbeda arah, tapi itu bukan masalah. Kalau ia bisa menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu dengan gadis itu... kenapa tidak? Ia baru selesai mengambil langkah kesepuluh dalam perjalanannya pulang, kala ia mendengar suara pintu yang dibuka dan diikuti oleh seruan Ino yang memekik,

.

"Saiiiiii!"

.

Sai membalik tubuhnya, memandang Ino penuh kebingungan lantaran gadis itu mendadak berlari-lari kecil ke arahnya. Sai menangkap beberapa tangkai bunga berwarna merah muda—atau putih, di genggamannya. Entahlah tidak terlalu jelas kalau dari sejauh ini.

Ino akhirnya mencapai tempat ia berdiri sekarang. Pandangannya terpatri pada Sai lekat-lekat, kemudian tangannya yang menggenggam bunga langsung terjulur tepat di hadapan.

"Apa kita sedang melakukan permainan kita?" Sai mengedip bingung, "Aku harus menebaknya?"

"Bukan," Ino menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya cepat, "Ini untukmu,"

"Apa—"

"Ini namanya bunga _dogwood,_ aku memang belum pernah memberi tahu arti bunga ini padamu," bibirnya digigiti kecil, jelas ia gugup, "Pokoknya terima saja! Kalau kau sudah menemukan artinya tolong berikan aku jawaban. Apapun itu. Aku akan menerimanya. S-selamat malam!"

Membungkukan badan, Ino langsung mendorong sekumpulan bunga dogwood itu ke dadanya. Belum sempat Sai mengutarakan seuntai kalimat pun, gadis itu sudah keburu masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

Sai hanya bisa menunduk, membiarkan matanya dimanjakan oleh kelopkanya yang berwarna putih dengan berkas rona merah muda di ujungnya. Kelopaknya kecil, terpapar terbuka dan sehalus metafora hati. Memandangnya lama-lama membuat Sai tak sadar tersenyum sendiri.

.

"Hmm... bunga _dogwood_ ya?"

Bibir itu menggumam, matanya tak terlepas sedikit pun pada bunga di tangan.

Angin malam tiba-tiba berhembus, membawa desir adiktif menyelinap masuk ke dalam relung hati. Tanpa sadar genggamannya mengerat, seiring dengan tekad dan keingintahuan yang mendobrak kuat

.

.

.

"...Aku penasaran apa artinya,"

.

.

_Oh._

_._

_Andai saja kau tahu Sai._

_._

.

* * *

_**Omake.**_

Ruangan tempatnya melakukan terapi seni ini seolah berubah menjadi sumber Ino mencari ketenangan yang didambanya, selain di padang bunga wisteria yang sering ia kunjungi.

Ruangan itu temaram, cahayanya hanya berasal dari terpaan mentari yang hendak kembali ke singgasana. Lagi-lagi senja.

Ino berjalan melewati easel-easel yang ada di sudut ruangan, disebelahnya berjajar kanvas-kanvas berbagi ukuran yang belum terpercik noda. Sedangkan sekumpulan kuas sengaja disusun menjadi satu ke dalam sebuah kaleng bekas.

Ino mengedarkan pandang ke seisi ruangan, mengamati satu demi persatu kanvas dan kertas-kertas yang menempel di setiap sudut dinding.

Lukisan-lukisan itu menjadi sebuah pemanja mata—ada yang menggambar benda mati, hidup, dan ada yang hanya menggoreskan kuasnya menjadi sebuah abstraksi. Semua tertangkap menjadi sebuah keindahan, tertuang dalam memori yang abadi. Diantara gambar-gambar yang penuh warna itu, ada satu gambar yang tak sengaja tertangkap matanya yang jeli.

Gambar itu _berbeda._

_Lain daripada yang lain.  
_  
Jika gambar-gamabr yang lain tergores oleh warna-warni dan gradasi, gambar itu hanya punya dua warna—hitam dan putih.

.

Ino tahu jelas siapa pemilik lukisan ini.

.

Sosoknya tak asing.

_Terlalu familiar_, karena hampir setiap hari Ino selalu berakhir memikirkannya, meski barang sedetik saja.

.

Ia_. __Sai._

_._

Sai. Yang sekarang menghilang entah kemana.

Sudah semingguan ini Ino tak berpapasan dengannya.

.

_Apa ia sengaja menghindariku?_

_Apa ia baik-baik saja? Apa jangan-jangan ia sakit? Apa ia makan dengan benar? Apa ia masih mimpi buruk lagi?_

_._

_Lalu..._

_._

_Apa ia... apa ia telah memiliki jawaban untuk Ino?  
_

_._

Ino tahu bukan saatnya untuk memikirkan ini.

Ia tidak boleh jadi wanita yang hanya terus-terusan memikirkan romansa dan kegalauan hati. Apapun jawabannya dan kapapun Sai akan menjawabnya nanti, Ino akan terima dengan lapang dada.

Ino berjalan ke arah jendela besar yang ada di ruangan itu. Kepalanya terdongak, membiarkan dirinya dibuai sinar sang surya yang hendak singgah di ufuk barat.

_Senja.  
_  
Senja mengingatkannya akan hari-hari itu. Hari dimana ia membawa Sai kemari.

Dan juga hari dimana ia akhirnya mengungkapkan isi hati.

.

Kedua matanya yang menerawang mendadak terkernyit, menyipitkan mata tatkala ia melihat sesuatu terbang ke mendekat ke arahnya—_seekor burung gagak./_

Tapi yang membuatnya termangu untuk sesaat adalah karena burung itu unik. Semakin mendekat, dan Ino semakin jelas melihat jika memang burung itu bukanlah burung biasa.

_Burung gagak itu terbuat dari tinta hitam._

Ino berinisiatif membuka jendela, memberikan jalan bagi burung itu menelusup masuk.

Ino mengulurkan tangannya, membiarkan burung itu menenggerkan kakinya di antara dua jemarinya. Ino membawanya mendekat, menyadari jika burung—serupa gagak itu—membawa sebuah lipatan kertas dan setangkai bunga _dogwood_ yang agak layu di paruhnya yang besar dan runcing.

Ino memiringkan kepalanya, dan lucunya, burung itu juga ikut memiringkan kepala ke samping, mengimitasi gerakan Ino.

Ino terkekeh kecil. Ia membuka telapak tangannya yang bebas, membiarkan burung itu meletakan lembar kertas dan tangkai bunga dogwood itu disana. Burung itu secepat kilat kembali terbang ke angkasa luas, meninggalkan Ino di dekat jendela dengan selembar kertas dan setangkai bunga di tangan

Ino bisa merasakan jantungnya mulai terpompa lebih cepat, berderu penuh antisipasi. Tangan yang mencengkram kertas dan bunga dogwood itu mulai gemetar.

Dengan perasaan yang bercampur aduk jadi satu, Ino perlahan membuka lipatan kertas itu. Matanya yang biru dibuat membulat sempurna tatkala ia melihat apa yang tergores di sana.

.

_Itu adalah sebuah lukisan._

_._

Lukisan dua orang.

Lelaki dan perempuan yang saling bergandengan tangan—mereka berdua sama-sama sedang tersenyum. _Ke arahnya._

.

Tenggorokannya lantas tercekat, karena Ino tahu betul siapa dua sosok yang ada di lukisan itu.

.

_Itu adalah dirinya dan Sai._

.

Ino ingat pernah melihat gambar seperti ini sebelumnya. Ia pernah melihat lukisan dua orang yang bergandengan tangan ini di salah satu buku Sai.

.

_Lukisan antara Sai dan Shin_.

.

Shin—kakak angkat Sai yang meninggal karena menderita sakit. Shin yang menjadi orang pertama yang paling berarti untuk Sai selama ia hidup di dunia ini.

Lukisan itu dilukis dengan cara yang sama, ekspresi bahagia yang sama— _dan perasaan yang sama._

Yang berbeda adalah fakta bahwa lukisan Sai kali ini tidak hanya tersusun dari dua warna, hitam dan putih seperti biasanya. Ada yang berbeda.

.

_Kali ini S__ai mewarnainya._

.

Memandikan dua sosok yang tengah bergandengan dan tersenyum itu dalam spektrum warna yang indah.

.

Baru kali ini Ino melihat Sai mau mewarnai lukisannya. Dulu ia pernah bilang pada Ino, bahwa ia tak pernah menemukan dorongan atau alasan apapun untuk repot-repot mewarnai lukisannya.

.

_Apa sekarang, artinya dia sudah menemukan dorongan itu? Mungkinkah..._

_Mungkinkah... _

_._

_Bolehkah, dia berharap? _

_._

"Aku sudah membaca artinya di buku,"

.

Suara itu berasal dari balik punggungnya, mengalun lembut menyapa gendang telinganya.

Ino menggigit bibirnya. Ia jelas tahu siapa yang datang itu.

Menghela nafas dalam-dalam, ia beranikan diri untuk membalik badan. Akhirnya mempertemukan kedua netra— hitam dan biru—untuk saling beradu.

"Kau menyelematkanku di _Land of Silence. _Kau masuk ke dalam pikiranku. Kau membuatku menyadari bahwa aku berharga—walau sampai sekarang terkadang aku sering merasa aku tak pantas,"

Sai tertawa sendu.

Ino tak sengaja melihat Sai yang ternyata juga mengenggam setangkai_ dogwood_ yang mulai layu di tangannya. Menyadari kemana pandangan Ino terjatuh, Sai berusaha menjelaskan, "Maaf _dogwood_-nya agak layu. Jangan marah ya. Sehari setelah kau memberikan bunga ini, aku harus pergi misi," Ia mendongak, bertukar pandang dengan Ino yang masih termangu di seberang sana.

"Ino... kau selalu... selalu ada untuku. Memaksaku untuk menghabiskan waktu denganmu sampai aku mulai merindukan kehadiranmu ketika kau tak ada," Sai menundukan kepalanya, mencengkram bunga _dogwood_ itu dalam kepalan erat tangannya. Alisnya menukik tajam, tampak agak frustasi. "Aku payah dalam hal ini. Aku tahu aku lebih sering membuatmu marah dan menangis. Aku bukan siapa siapa Ino, dan aku tak mengerti kenapa kau menyukai orang sepertiku,"

Sai mendongak, sudut-sudut bibirnya mengukir sebuah senyum yang berhasil mendesirkan jiwa. Ia mengangkat tangannya dan memandangi bunga itu dengan kelembutan tiada tara, "Tapi memandangi bunga ini—setelah aku membaca artinya, entah kenapa ada perasaan menyenangkan disini, mengetahui bahwa kau menyukaiku," ia meraih bajunya, mencengkram di bagian dada. "aku tidak tahu apa ini. Yang aku tahu perasaan ini... perasaan menyenangkan yang juga bisa jadi merepotkan ini semakin menjadi-jadi,"

"Perasaan itu begitu besar dan membuat dadaku sesak," ia akhirnya sudi menatap Ino yang mulai bisa merasakan pandangannya terkabut oleh air mata, kesungguhan memancar tegas dari dua batu obsidian di seberang sana,

"Kau memintaku jawaban, tapi aku sebenarnya tidak tahu bagaimana harus menjawabnya. Tapi satu yang kutahu..." Ia beberapa kali membuka dan mengatupkan bibirnya. Pipinya yang pucat mulai bersemu merah muda,

.

"...yang kutahu adalah... aku ingin sekali melukismu, Ino. Melukismu dengan penuh warna. Melukis kita berdua. Kau dan diriku, bergandengan tangan. Membentuk sebuah ikatan. Seperti aku dan _Nii-san_. Seperti aku dan tim 7," Sai tersenyum teduh, memandang Ino tanpa ragu.

.

"Tapi aku ingin lebih, Ino. Bolehkah?"

.

Pria itu masih saja tersenyum. Pipinya bersemu, walau sorot mata itu masih menyendu.

.

Ino pun menutup mulutnya untuk meredam isakan yang hendak meluncur.

Sai yang mendengarnya lantas terdongak, matanya membelalak melihat Ino yang menangis. Ia bergerak mendekat, tetapi perasaan ragu yang menghantam, seketika menghentikannya di tempat sebelum ia sempat menyentuhkan tangannya ke bahu gadis itu. "Maaf. Aku membuatmu sedih lagi—"

_"Baka_!" Ino menghardiknya, tangannya mengusap-usap matanya yang masih meneteskan air mata yang seolah tak mau henti. Diantaranya isakannya, Ino kembali berseru, "Ini namanya menangis bahagia, tahu!"

"Orang bisa menangis karena bahagia juga?" Sai memiringkan kepalanya, "Aneh sekali. Tapi kau memang sering bertingkah aneh sih," gumamnya lirih.

"Aku akan pura-pura tidak mendengar itu sehingga aku tak perlu memukulmu," Setelah mengusap-usap air matanya dengan kasar, Ino kini benar-benar bisa memandang lelaki itu lebih jelas. Ia bawa dirinya mendekat pada Sai dan merentangkan tangannya.

Sai berjingit kaget saat Ino menubruk tubuhnya dan tak menunggu lama untuk melilitkan lengannya di tubuhnya.

Sai bisa merasakan tubuhnya menegang, merasakan gadis jelita itu mengistirahatkan kepalanya yang bersurai emas di dadanya. Dengan posisi seperti itu, gadis itu pasti bisa mendengar detak jantungnya yang menggila.

"Ino apa yang kau laku—"

_"Sssttt,"_ Ino mendesis, menyuruhnya diam. "Bukankah bukumu menyebutkan bahwa salah satu cara untuk menenangkan gadis yang menangis adalah dengan memeluknya?"

"Iya sih—"

"Makanya itu," Ino melanjutkan, tak memberi kesempatan bagi Sai untuk memberi pendapat apapun jua. Ia lebih memilih untuk mengeratkan pelukan.

.

"Diamlah, dan peluklah aku," perintahnya mutlak dan absolut.

.

Meskipun gerakannya masih kaku, Ino perlahan bisa merasakan kedua lengan itu melingkari tubuhnya, meletakannya di punggung dan pinggangnya.

Awalnya lengan-lengan yang melingkupinya itu masih menegang, tapi lama kelamaan rasa tegang itu perlahan sirna. Sai lebih rileks sekarang, bahkan ia mulai berani untuk sedikit merapatkan tubuh mereka.

"Rasanya hangat, seperti dibungkus oleh selimut. Rasanya juga sama seperti saat kau memelukku di _Land of Silence_ waktu itu," Ino mendengar lelaki itu bergumam di atas pucuk kepalanya. "Tapi yang kali ini lebih baik,"

Ino terkikik geli. Ia sama sekali tak ada niatan untuk berpindah. Ino justru memanfaatkan waktunya untuk semakin membenamkan wajahnya di dada Sai, menyamankan istirahatnya disana. Mungkin saja ini akan menjadi tempat sandaran favoritnya di kemudian hari.

Ia juga menikmati sensasi aroma tubuh Sai yang _musky_— bercampur dengan aroma khas tinta yang memanjakan indra penciuman.

Ino juga bisa merasakan lebih jelas ukiran atletis dada pria itu dari balik fabrik yang menutupi. Bahkan mendengar suara jantungnya yang ternyata juga memburu. Degupan jantung di telinganya itu seperti lullaby. Menyakinkan ia bahwa perasaan itu memang ada. Menyakinkan dirinya bahwa Sai memang ada disini—di depannya_, bersamanya_.

Ino mendesahkan nafas dalam suka cita.

"Ino..." panggil lelaki itu.

"Ya?"

"Eum... kalau boleh, bisakah kita melakukannya lagi?"

Ino mengernyitkan dahi, "Melakukan apa?"

Ia jadi terpaksa meninggalkan tempatnya bersandar untuk meminta elaborasi. Kepalanya terdongak, menatap kaget pada Sai yang wajahnya mulai merona.

Sai terlihat ragu-ragu, tapi Ino melihatnya mulai mengerucutkan bibir.

_ Imut sekali_, batinnya gemas tapi gengsi.

Satu tangan Sai lantas terangkat untuk mengetuk-ngetuk bibirnya yang mengerucut.

.

Butuh beberapa detik bagi Ino untuk mengerti maksud dari gerakan non verbal Sai yang menepuk-nepuk bibir.

Efeknya mau tak mau Ino jadi ikut-ikutan memerah. Mereka kompak terlihat seperti sepasang kepiting rebus sekarang.

_Oh. Dia hanya ingin minta cium._

Ino menggigit bibirnya untuk menahan senyum. Tangannya mulai merambat, mencengkram atasan baju Sai dan membawa wajahnya mendekat dengan menarik kerah Sai.

.

Dengan wajah dalam jarak sedekat ini, Sai bisa merasakan desah nafas Ino yang beradu dengannya, membuai wajah Sai.

.

Gadis itu berbisik, menarik kerah Sai lebih dekat hingga hidung mereka terbentur,

.

.

_"Dengan senang hati,"_

.

Lukisan dan senja hari itu menjadi saksi, bagaimana bibir dua insan manusia itu akhirnya saling bersambut—bertemu dan menjadi _satu._

.

.

.

* * *

**(3/3)**

**fin. **

* * *

**.**

**a/n: h**alooo, kembali lagi sama fic saiino saya yang gaje XD

anyway aku pertama-tama mau ngucapin TERIMA KASIH SEKALI untuk review saya fic-fic saya sebelumnya. TERIMA KASIH SEKALI SUDAH MENYEMPATKAN BACA DAN REVIEW huhu :")

**OTPkumanissekali: **Halooo kak, sumpah aku senyum senyum baca reviewnya XD IYA IH BENER BANGET. SAIINO ITU CUCOK SEKALI. SAI KAN PUNYA MASALAH PSIKOLOGIS, SEDANGKAN INO ITU AHLI MIND DAN BODY. aku kagum sama Ino yang mau ngebantuin Sai yg emotionless, ga semua orang bisa sesabar Ino buat ngehadapin Sai. DAN DI BORUTO PUN MEREKA MANIS SEKALEEEEE :"") OMG BAPER. OTP KITA MANIS SEKALEEE POKOKNYA WKWKWKW XD TOSSS. TERIMA KASIH ATAS REVIEWNYAAA :"")

**Lazyper: **HALOOO KAK. Semoga bakal jadi saiino shipper juga ya XD IH MOMEN MEREKA TUH DI LIGHT NOVELS NARUTO MANIS-MANIS. bisa berkunjung ke Saiino wiki Bahasa Indo atau Inggris nya kak. disana juga dijelasin detail kok :") TERIMA KASIH YA SUDAH BERKENAN BACA DAN REVIEW :")

**vivianto: **HAHA PASTINYA saya akan berusaha meramaikan fic Saiino karena sedih sih, mereka itu manis sekali, termasuk salah satu pairing unproblematic di Naruto dan Boruto tapi fic nya masih sedikit :") TERIMA KASIH BANYAK YA KAK SUDAH BERKENAN BACA DAN REVIEW

**De chan ga login: **HALO KAK. MAKASIH YA KAK SUDAH SETIA BACA DAN REVIEW FIC SAIINO SAYA :"" TERHARUUU. SEKALI LAGI TERIMA KASIH YA SUDAH BERKENAN BACA DAN REVIEW :")

**Kuroi Ilna: **HAI KAK, TERIMA KASIH SUDAH MENYEMPATKAN BACA DAN REVIEW :D. hahaa iya sai emang lebai sih XD

**Ino lovers: **THANK YOU KAK SUDAH MEMBELAKU DARI ANTI SAIINO :"D biarin aja kak, gapapa. Ngetroll aja paling. Terserah dia mau ngomong apa. yang penting mah ino sai hepi dan stay flawless~

.

.

Terima kasih ya sudah membaca teman-teman. Sampai jumpa di fic Saiino berikutnya :D

**.**


End file.
